


A Conquest Denied

by JLDavenport



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mild Ryona, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLDavenport/pseuds/JLDavenport
Summary: Following a disastrous attack on the Great Wall of Suzanoh, the Nohrian forces are in retreat and Corrin is taken prisoner by Takumi at the brink of his madness. Brutally subjugated at his hands and forced to answer for the crimes she's committed against Hoshido, Corrin finds herself caught between her wish to save her brother and the need to save herself. A twisted love story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: So, a story that’s very, very different from anything I’ve written before. Some dark themes and we’re using F-Corrin for perspective this time, so that’s novel in and of itself.  
> So before we begin.
> 
> Firstly, I want to give a shout out to the person who requested this (Anonymously), thank you for your incredible patience and for being willing to work with me on getting this done. It means a lot to me and I can only hope that the final product lives up to your expectations.
> 
> Secondly, I want to give some warning: This story involves both Non-Con and Dub-Con. BE CAREFUL. If that’s not something you can enjoy, then please, go read one of my other stories instead (I have a strict no-rape policy in my mainline stories). Otherwise, it’s only going to ruin your day and then ruin mine when you leave me a review complaining about it!

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

Three weeks.

Xander sighed heavily, looking around the planning tent with dull eyes as the realisation slowly settled onto him. It was three weeks to the day since their failed assault on the Great Wall of Suzanoh.

Three weeks.

His fists clenched involuntarily on the table. It was now three weeks since his sister he’d lost his sister, three weeks since Corrin had been captured, her position overrun as their army had fallen apart, retreating from their failed assault on the Wall. And, she had been captured, he was sure of that, sure that she still lived, he refused to even consider otherwise. Regardless of what they said and regardless of the fact that no proclamation or ransom had yet been issued, he couldn’t believe even the Hoshidoans would so eagerly kill their own flesh and blood, not with how frantically he’d seen that Prince Ryoma pleading with her to return to them.

Three weeks and already their so called legion was a shambles. Looking around the apparent strategy meeting only further drummed that point in- Camilla was present in body only, her mood alternating between furious and dependant. Elise was no-where to be seen, most likely again spending time with Princess Sakura. Leo hadn’t said a single word so far, having given himself the full blame for their failure and for losing Corrin, he’d angrily recused himself from any strategic decision-making. Even the ever stoic Azura was openly displaying her frustration, an open frown and white knuckles clearly displaying more agitation than he’d ever seen from her before.

It was almost laughable. Corrin had little royal authority, she was an inexperienced leader and a poor tactician, and yet, in her absence it was painfully clear that she was the glue that held them together.

Whatever had brought them all together, Xander wasn’t just sure, but it certainly wasn’t military discipline or loyalty to Nohr that bound them. A little more than a week after their attack had been repelled, Iago had taken the remaining Nohrian squadrons and repeated the assault, granting them time to rest and re-group as he attempted to push through the weakened Hoshidoan lines.

That attack too had been pushed back. They’d dented the Hoshidoan forces, but the Nohrian casualties had been staggering. That alone was bad enough, but, what made it worse was that almost half the soldiers that _should_ have been under his command, had, against his direct orders to re-group and recover, joined with Iago’s forces and rushed back into the fighting. Camilla, Felicia, Flora and Jakob, in hindsight he’d been foolish to expect anything else from any of them, Kaze, as a traitor, probably realised how reliant his safety was on Corrin’s wellbeing but Azura… He’d never expected to see such her acting so recklessly.

Again, his muddied thoughts returned to the songstress, standing paradoxically silent, apart from anyone else in the back of the tent. He was never quite sure what to make of her, another traitor surely, and someone to keep a very close eye on, he was sure that despite everything else, she had her own agenda. Even talking to her was a challenge, distant and quiet, she had secrets she wouldn’t not easily spill- if not for the fact that he knew she had Corrin’s absolute trust, he would have kept her restrained back in Nohr, until they knew everything she was hiding from them. But, then, he supposed... That was really another matter entirely- it was difficult to tell just what the relationship was between his younger sister and the singer, there was a bond between them that no-one else seemed privy to, something beyond a simple understanding. They’d known each other for barely a few months, but it seemed, at times, like something that bordered on far more than a simple friendship.

“M-Milord! Milord!”

And then, suddenly interrupting Xander’s distracted musings, the tent flaps flew open and the tense melancholy of the meeting was ripped away.

“Eh, ahuh?”

“Mi-Milord! Lady Corrin! Lady Corrin has returned!”

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

“Corrin! Oh my darling little Corrin! You’re never going to leave my side again!”

“B-Biiiigg sissssss!”

“M-Milady C-C-Corrin!”

“It, it’s, I must say… Milady Corrin, it’s a relief beyond, beyond words…”

With her snowy white hair just barely peeking out from between Camilla’s massive breasts and with her waist held tight in Elise’s own desperate embrace, it was several long minutes before Corrin even had a chance to acknowledge either of her overwhelmed maids or frantic butler, let alone the more reserved members of their group crowded into her tent.

“It truly is a relief to see you safe again.” Azura spoke up softly, almost ten minutes later, reaching out and taking Corrin’s hands into her own as a sobbing Felicia was finally pulled away. Turning the Dragonkin’s hands over, she ran her fingers softly over the girl’s palms, her eyes shining for a moment with restrained tears. “None of us knew what to think, when we saw you hadn’t come back with everyone else…”

“I’m sorry, I never wanted to worry you. I was, I was so worried about all of you too.” Corrin answered, her face screwed up with heavy guilt as she stepped away, sucking in a breath and addressing the group’s silent need for an explanation. “It was… It was probably just as you’ve already guessed. I was already on the battlements when the retreat was signalled, we were so close, I could see him, I could see Takumi, just barely out of reach. We’d already taken care of most of his soldiers, he was practically alone… I thought, I’d only need a few minutes, a few seconds, if I could just get to him, if I could just reach him, we could end it… End all of this.”

Dropping her head at the thought, her body shuddered at the memories she’d seen, the hundreds of corpses littering the battlefield, both Nohrian and Hoshidoan, far more than she’d ever seen before. The Great Wall of Suzanoh was Hoshido’s final line of defence, the last obstacle before the royal palace, it would not be surrendered easily.

“Of course, I never got close- their reinforcements arrived, barring my way and cutting off my escape. She sighed, it had been barely a matter of minutes, but ultimately they had been minutes she hadn’t had. “I tried to hold on, but… But in the end, all I could do was surrender.

“I thought for sure they would kill me, Takumi certainly seemed like he wanted to. But, thankfully, something changed his mind. So, they took me prisoner, I don’t… I don’t know how long for, I lost track of the time. I think originally, he was planning to use me against you, in some way, I’m not sure. I only know that he eventually decided to send me to the Palace, for safekeeping, luckily, I was able to escape before that happened. That was a few days ago now, the rest of the time I’ve spent hiding from them, dodging their patrols as I made my way back here.” She finished her explanation, sweeping her hands across her dishevelled look and torn, dirty clothes.

“Then, in that case, do you kn-”

“Enough.” Leo’s question was firmly interrupted as Xander stepped forwards, clasping his hand warmly to his sister’s shoulder. “That’s more than enough for now. You’re back with us and you’re safe, that’s all that matters. After everything you’ve been through, you must be exhausted, get some rest for now, we can go over anything else tomorrow.”

“I-Alright, thank you.” She nodded gratefully, her shoulders sagging with visible fatigue at the offer.

“I agree.” Camilla nodded. “Now, Selena! Quickly, go prepare a bed for Corrin in my tent.”

“Hey!” Elise cut in, stomping her foot. “No fair! Big sis! Come sleep in my tent!”

“You two…” Corrin sighed, holding her hands up just before an argument could break out, or worse, more suggestions could get thrown in. “Thank you, both of you, but I’m fine, honestly. I’d rather just sleep here, in my own tent, just like it was before.”

“Dar-”

“Bu-”

“Well said.” Xander spoke over both protesting sisters. “You’re back with us once more and things have finally returned to how they should be.”

So saying, he sternly began ushering their companions begrudgingly from the tent, until it was only Azura left lingering behind.

“Will you truly be alright by yourself?” She asked carefully, her voice tinged with withdrawn hesitation. “Would you not like me to stay with you tonight…to ward off ill dreams?”

“Azura.” Corrin answered, face lighting up in a wan smile. “Thank you, but, I’ll be fine. I’m far too tired for any kind of dreams, I think. Honestly, I have to thank Xander for cutting it so short, I’m about ready to collapse.”

Matching her smile with a gentle one of her own, Azura nodded. “Very well then, in that case I’ll take my leave.”

Even so, she dithered another moment. “And, if you change your mind. You’re always welcome in my tent.” Face dusting pink with those words, the songstress nodded one final time before shuffling quickly away, closing the canvas flaps behind her.

Slumping down onto her bedroll with a quiet laugh, Corrin finally released the tension, she’d been holding in, stretching out along the mattress and basking in the strange sensation of finally having returned, almost like nothing had changed. “I’m really back, it feels like it’s been so long.”

It was a disquieting thought, one that settled only uneasily within her. It was tempting to pretend, even for just tonight, that things really could be the same, but she knew it was useless. No matter how she looked around the room, no matter how she filled her vision with familiar things, still her thoughts could only possibly concentrate on everything that had happened, the day she knew was forefront on all her comrade’s mind- the point where everything changed.

“Takumi…”

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Three Weeks Ago**

Corrin was an idealist, she’d been that way for as long as she could remember- someone who acted first with her heart and then only later with her head, it was that conviction that had driven her ever since she’d left the safety of the Northern fortress, it was that resolve that had given her the strength to invade her homeland and, it was why she was currently standing, alone atop the Great Wall, bent over with her chest heaving for ragged breaths and surrounded by elite Hoshidoan soldiers.

To her back, the last of the battle stretched out far below the series of alternating waist and chest high parapets, the small defence little more than a cold comfort in her current situation.

“You’re the only one who didn’t run away.” Takumi sneered, a few metres away from her, his statement punctuated by the continuous sounding of the retreat horns blaring across the battlefields.

Her first loss since taking up arms, perhaps that was a part of it, a stubborn refusal to accept defeat?

“How could I?” She answered, sucking in a deep breath and tightening her grip on the Yato as she glared defiantly back at the encircling soldiers.

She should have run too, the moment she heard the retreat signalled, of course she’d known that, even as she’d sent away the last of the straggling vanguard that had managed to keep pace with her, no doubt Xander and Leo would be furious with her, logically, she was well aware of that. But, she couldn’t, not when she could practically feel the miasma of pain and grief surrounding him, the brother she’d been reunited with in Hoshido had been cold, but the hatred she could feel roiling around him now was almost unbearable, just looking into his eyes and seeing the rage within was almost unbearable. She didn’t know what had happened to him, but she knew that her and her decision to abandon her family was at the centre of it.

Even now, with her blood dripping wet down to the tiles beneath her feet, she still couldn’t stand to see him like this. Leaving him had been unthinkable, not when he was in such a state, she hadn’t been able to just abandon him, not again. Who knew when she’d have another chance like this?

 _‘Chance?’_ She scoffed, wincing as another jolt of pain ran up her shoulder. _‘Some chance.’_ She’d thrown herself at the prince with everything she had, but the Hoshidoan soldiers had forced her back again and again, taking blow after blow from her as they risked everything in a desperate fight to protect their commander from her. And now… Now, her strength was fast running out, she was surrounded and all her possible escape routes had been cut off.

She’d have to apologise to Leo later and, for now, hope that she really did have the Devil’s own luck.

“They all ran away, everyone but you.” Takumi repeated, his voice gravelly and eyes locked onto her in a fiery rage. “Are you truly that desperate to kill me!?”

“No!” She screamed, heart clenching tight as she forced herself to meet the hatred in his gaze. “No! Not to kill you, to save you!”

“Save me!? What? You’re the one attacking me! You’re the one attacking my home!”

She could hardly deny it. “It’s, it’s not that simple! We have to, there’s a reason, a reason for all of this! Takumi, please, believe me! I don’t want you to die, I don’t any of you to be hurt!”

The drawstring flickered back into place under his fingers once more, as he tightened his grip, either not believing or not caring about what she was saying.

“Do you not remember Izumo?” She pleaded frantically. “If I wanted you dead, I could have killed you right then, any of you.”

His eyes widened slightly and the bowstring hummed silently, a tiny flicker of doubt clear on his face as her words finally reached him.

Breathing an exhausted sigh, she forced her words calm even despite the thick tension in the air. “Takumi, you have to believe me. There’s more going on than you know, more than you can imagine. This isn’t…this isn’t what I want.”

Voice breaking, Corrin forced herself not to think about the countless bodies she’d left in her wake already. Bodies of _her_ people. Soldiers who had only been defending their country, all cut down with the holy blade of their people.

“T-This isn’t what I want.” She repeated, weakly. “None of this is… Please, brother, you have to stop. You need to surrender, i-it’s the only way.”

If he called his people away now, if she could only convince him to listen to her, to hear her words, then they could still be spared Garon’s wrath. They needed to break through, they needed to reach the throne, nothing could stop them… All she could do was try minimise the sins she committed along the way.

Hands resting lightly on the Fujin Yumi, the clouds of madness around the royal seemed to finally recede, a small light of reason began to slowly flicker once more within his eyes.

“Surrender?” He sneered, the venom in his voice surprising her enough to stumble back a step. Unfortunately, even with his mania waning, the righteous anger remained. “After everything Nohr’s done to us!? After everything _you’ve_ done!?

“No! Never!” Roaring he punctuated his words with actions, his body twisting on the spot and Fujin Yumi crackling with power as it launched another thunderous bolt of energy at her. “Unlike you I cannot so easily betray my people!”

“Ah!” Corrin gasped, diving aside and just barely managing to avoid the attack as the magic arrow slammed into the ground, ripping a hole through the thick tiles and sending small shards of shrapnel flying in all directions- the explosion serving as a signal for the Hoshidoan soldiers to charge forward once more.

Stumbling around to place her back to the edge of the parapet as she desperately batted aside the first wave of their assault, it was all Corrin could do not to be overwhelmed instantly. She was surrounded, she was exhausted…but, more than anything else, she’d already lost the will to fight.

 _‘I don’t want to fight these people.’_ She already knew she couldn’t win. Somewhere inside she’d already accepted her defeat. Adding more blood to her hands wouldn’t change anything. _‘I don’t want to kill anyone else.’_

Saying it aloud had destroyed her already tenuous conviction. She already knew, these people hadn’t done anything wrong, Hoshido hadn’t done anything wrong. These soldiers were fighting so fanatically to defend their liege, to defend their family, their home- all from her. From the suffering she was inflicting on them.

“Ughha.” She gasped, barely able to even focus on the fight, her breathing coming faster and mind spinning. Admitting her weakness to Takumi was bringing up all the painful truths she’d spend so long trying to keep down.

 _‘I need to, for everyone! To stop Garon!’_ That was right, wasn’t it? They were invading Hoshido for the right reasons… Weren’t they? _‘It’s, it’s the only way.’_ Without Azura there to reassure her, she wasn’t quite as sure.

The people of Hoshido, her birth-people, looked at her like a monster. Even now, as they surrounded her, still they still edged warily around her, fearful of her power and what she represented. She couldn’t blame them. She’d originally been sealed away from the world, kept locked away in the Northern Fortress, and ever since then, ever since leaving all she’d done as hurt people.

She’d caused her own mother’s death. She’d betrayed her siblings. She hadn’t done a single thing to change Nohr and now, she’d returned to Hoshido and brought with her nothing but death. She hadn’t created anything, she’d been powerless to preserve anything, all she’d ever done was destroy- whenever she closed her eyes she could see it, an endless river of blood, an unending wail of slain innocents, all of it stemming from her.

“H-Haah.” With her resolve shattered, Corrin’s strength began to fade quickly under the relentless assault. Turning aside blow after blow, her defence began to crack and sunder as she reverberations ran down her arms in a painful melody, until, finally, barely a few minutes later, she slumped heavily against the chest-high stone parapet atop the battlements, her large chest heaving and legs quivering at the effort of just keeping her upright.

*Tchang*

One final arrow knocked the Yato from her grip, sending the sacred blade careening over the stone tiles, and far out of reach.

“And so it ends." Returning the Fujin Yumi to his back, Takumi called off the Hoshidoan attack as simply as he had begun it. “That sword, take it to my quarters.”

Watching as the blade was covered in a cloth and carried with unspoken reverence, Corrin barely had time to even muster a wheeze as her sword disappeared from sight.

“The rest of you. Leave us.”

A moment of shocked surprise ripped through the soldier’s lines at that.

“But, L-Lord Taku-”

“I said, leave us!” He roared, eyes flashing and the madness barely a hair-trigger from surrounding him once more. Pausing for a moment, he shook his head, pulling his composure tentatively back into place. “…Go see off their retreat and then, tend to the wounded. Make sure we’re ready for any future attacks. I shall be fine. I wish to speak to her, alone.”

Mouth hanging open in disbelief, Corrin could only sigh in wonder as she watched the elite soldiers finally dispersing from sight, making their way down the battlement stairs and, finally, leaving her alone with her estranged brother.

Looking up at him with a grateful smile, her heart shuddered. Had her words finally reached him?

“Brot-”

*Thwack!*

Cutting off her words, Takumi’s fist slammed into Corrin’s face with tremendous force, knocking her away and throwing her to the ground. “AIGHYAA!?” She shrieked in surprise, skidding painfully over the stone tiles. Pulling herself shakily upright a minute later, she had just barely enough time to refocus her eyes before the Prince’s boot crashed into her side with malefic strength, sending her flying almost ten metres through the air, landing with enough force to crack the ground under her as she collapsed in an agonised heap.

“T-Taku-ghgnaa…” Corrin wheezed pitifully, body trembling in pain as she rolled over onto her back, her dragon infused strength only just barely managing to keep her conscious as the aftershocks of the impact throbbed through her exhausted body.

Watching in terror as the middle royal child stalked towards her, she slowly swallowed her fear, steadying her breathing and fighting back the urge to try squirm away.

There was no escape.

She had nowhere to go and was too weak to run even if there was. If she was to die, then the least she could do was to do was to maintain her royal dignity. Breathing out a deep sigh, Corrin slowly let go of all the tension she’d been holding onto, her world becoming calm as all the hopes, dreams and fears she’d been clinging to were finally released. Meeting the murderous look in his eyes with the soft acceptance of her own, she leant back, putting up no resistance when he leapt atop her and, despite everything, as his hands encircled her neck, she felt somehow at peace.

Perhaps this was right, perhaps this was how it was meant to be?

“It’s okay.” She breathed, raising her own hands up and draping them lightly around her brother’s back, as if in some poor imitation of a hug.

She’d hated herself for so long. She’d been miserable every day since this had started. She’d wanted it to end for so long now, for something or someone that could save her from her own terrible plan.

So, if this was to be it, that wasn’t so bad. If her death could at least soothe some of the pain she’d caused… Then that would be alright.

“Takumi.’ She continued, giving a wan smile as she saw the flickering light of sanity in his eyes, despite the violet corruption still surrounding him. “It’s fine. If it’s you, if it’ll help you… Go ahead.”

Her hands tightened around his back and she drew him a few inches closer.

“Kill me if you want.” It was almost funny, how history repeated. “But… Do it as yourself.”

For a single moment, time hung still in the air between them.

“URGHA! Arrgh!”

Releasing her, Takumi reeled back as he stumbled away, his hands clawing at his heads and his scream echoing around the empty battlements. Until, a breathless minute later, the thin mists finally dissipated from his gaze.

“Takumi.”

And, once more, he stood before her with his eyes shining only with the brilliance of a Hoshidoan Prince.

Panting heavily as he straightened himself, his chest heaved with the exertion and Corrin could see the light of sanity finally shining clearly from within him. “A-Arghaa.” Unfortunately, even as he regained himself, still she could see the grief and rage that had cloaked him like a shroud still remained.

“As myself?” He breathed, his words burning her with their intensity, and once again Corrin found herself fighting back an instinctive urge to back away. “No matter what I am… No matter what I become, do you think I would hate you any less!?”

“B-Brother…”

“Don’t call me that!” How dare _you_ call me that!? After everything you’ve done!”

“A-Aiyaah!?” She shrieked in surprise as he closed the distance between them instantly, grabbing her collar and hauling her roughly to her feet.

Staring into her watery eyes, his face was twisted once more into a vicious snarl.

“Wha-A-AHH!?”

Caught off guard, Corrin barely even had time to register his actions before he pushed her over to the edge of the battlements, turning her around and shoving her roughly down, bent over one of the waist-high parapets, her hands barely managed to find purchase along the far edge of the Great Wall as she took in the chaos of the battlefield, stretching out clearly far below her. Keeping her in place with his left hand on her back, his other slid lower, taking hold of her tight round ass.

“T-T-Takumi!?” She squeaked, eyes shooting wide as her brother’s hands squeezed and kneaded her soft flesh. “Gn-Wh-What?” She gasped in disbelief, no-one had ever touched her like this before.

Roaring in response, his right hand tore manically at her armour, ripping the waist-guard from her body and tossing it over her shoulder.

For a moment, Corrin just watched it fall, twisting end over end in the air, down to the grass below.

For another instant, the tried to convince herself she was somehow mistaken, that she’d misunderstood his intentions.

“Ha-Rhgha!” And then, with little more than a grunt as her warning, she felt his fingers tearing at the skirt she wore beneath, his angry desire shredding it along with her plain white panties in barely a second.

“N-No! NO! NO!” She screamed, desperately thrashing in place under his grip, her body scraping desperately against the hard stone of the battlements as she frantically gathered whatever remaining strength she had, fighting to throw him off her. “No! P-Please! T-Takumi! Stop! Stop!”

Nothing she did had any effect. Forced down so hard that her buxom chest was practically crushed against the parapet, she was powerless to escape, with his malefic strength, even just one hand on her back was more than enough to hold her firmly in place.

“G-Gods, p-please!” She sobbed, her body clenching up in a sickening fear as her mind spun at the alien sensation- being suddenly stripped naked from the waist down, her bare pussy exposed before him, all entirely under his command.

She couldn’t escape, she couldn’t even fight back.

“Takumi! Brother! P-PLEASE! NO!” She cried, screaming louder as she felt him lining himself up behind her, his thick cock beginning to push hard against her entrance, forcefully spreading her lips around him. “N-NO! No! Not like this, pl-please, don’t do this!”

Leaning back with a mirthless laugh, both his hands slid along her ass, taking firm hold of her hips.

“Brother! W-Wait! I SURREN- AIGHHAAAAAAH!”

Gripping fiercely to her hips, Takumi slammed his waist forward, burying himself inside her in a single violent thrust, smashing through her hymen and sending her virgin blood splattering wet down between her legs.

“AGHGH-HNNGHAA!”

Body burning in agony, Corrin’s world exploded in pain, her vision turning white and her fingers digging hard into the stone wall, as she felt his hard length mercilessly driving right to the furthest depths of her tunnel, pushing her walls apart and stretching her tight pussy around him. Finally stopping only when he was hilted entirely within her, letting out a loud groan of contentment as he felt her muscles gripping tight along his entire shaft.

“A-GHhgam, ughaaa…” She sobbed in disbelief, tears streaming down her face and her entire body tensed to breaking point as it slowly succumbed to his strength. “I-It, it hurts… B-Brother, please, t-take it out…”

The pain was terrible; it was as if she’d been split apart at the core. She’d been warned, that even under the best circumstances, her first time might hurt, but even with all the time she’d spent on the battlefield, this was like nothing she’d ever imagined. With his hands removed from her back, she squirmed around, her fingers scrambling uselessly for purchase on the smooth stone, but, with only the battlefield ahead and a chest-high parapet on either side, she had no-where to go. “G-Gods…” Even her mind was trapped, no matter how she tried, it was impossible to concentrate on anything but the feeling of her tunnel being stretched torturously tight around his cock.

Right now, all that existed was the two of them. And all she knew was the feeling of him inside her.

“You should have stayed with us.” Takumi growled, his fingers digging into her hips as he slowly withdrew, ignoring her pained howling as his cock scraped back along her tight walls.

“A-Ah…” Clenching her teeth tight together, Corrin barely had an instant to brace herself. “AuuGHHAAAA!”

“We could have been a family!” He declared over her scream as her slammed his cock back inside once more, hilting himself inside her again with a single motion. Pulling himself out faster this time, savouring the feeling of her walls wrapping tight around him even as he withdrew.

“We _should_ have been a family!” Again, his words came in time with his brutal thrust, rage and spite quickly driving the prince onward to a vengeance neither of them had ever considered.

“Sa-ghn- Sakura, was miserable when you were gone! He roared, the sound of their hips slapping together echoing around the battlements as he built towards a furious rhythm, anger and pleasure twisting unstoppably within him. “She’s blamed herself for your capture all her life!”

“Agh-GUHAA!” Mouth wide with a guttural moan, crying aloud with each time she felt her body stretched around his length, Corrin couldn’t possibly respond to his words.

“Hinoka dedicated her entire life to rescuing you! Do, do you know how many times she put herself in danger, running after you!?”

But, even unable to respond, she still couldn’t ignore his words. Even as she only slowly accustomed herself to the throbbing pain, she was powerless to accept the full brunt of his anger, the totality his long held resentment.

 “Ryoma spent his entire life, feeling as if he’d failed you! Thinking th-ngaa, that he should have been able to bring you home!”

“Ah-ngha-ah, ha, haaa.” Panting deeper with each thrust, her body quivering with each new accusation, without her even realising it, Corrin’s body began to slowly relax, surrendering itself to Takumi’s brutality. “Nghhaa!”

“You’ve, you’ve been the cloud hanging over all our lives!” He snarled, driving himself into her with even greater ferocity, his fingers clenching furiously to her hips as his anger surged higher once more. “AND, YOU CAME BACK! ONLY TO BETRAY US!”

Head slumping bonelessly to the stone, Corrin’s body went slack as the last of her resolve shattered, her large, pillowy breasts scraping roughly back and forth along the battlement as her body rocked violently in time with his thrusts.

“YOU STOLE MOTHR FROM US!”

She wanted to deny it, to defend herself and explain… “Ungh, h-ghaaa! Haaa!” But, no matter how she tried to speak, all that came out were breathless moans, weak gasps that rang louder with each time she felt his length stretching her to her limits, desperate cries that came quicker with each time she felt him opening her walls around him.

“You took the Yato and used it against us! You stole Azura and lead her against us! We welcome you as a family, and you steal from us!? Invade us!? You kill your own people!”

Leaning heavily into the wall, Corrin’s body shuddered with each of his accusations, her breaths coming faster and faster.

_‘W-What am I doing? What’s… What’s wrong with me?’_

All her strength was gone. All her resolve was gone. She couldn’t resist. She couldn’t fight back. It didn’t make sense! Her body wouldn’t listen to her, her chest scraped back and forth across the stones, but still, not a single ounce of strength would come to her.

This was her first time. He’d cruelly stolen her previous virginity. Her own brother was using her as nothing more and an outlet for his rage and lusts…

…And yet. “Gnghaa! Hngaaaa!” And yet, she could feel her pussy growing wetter by the moment, already her juices coated his entire cock and already she could feel them slick down her thighs. “N-No, I, nghaaa!” She could feel her tunnel loosening around him, slowly accommodating to his size.

As her hips collapsed, unresisting, against the hard stone, she knew her body was instinctively accepting him.

“G-Gods!” She screamed, equally at the sensations as the sickening realisation… She was relishing this. She was enjoying being ravished like this. “GODS!”

 _‘He’s right.’_ A tempting voice in the back of her mind argued. _‘This is what I deserve.’_

Images flashed through her mind in time with her brother’s unrelenting assault, clenching her eyes shut against reality, she saw them as clear as the day they’d been burned into her soul.

She saw the leader of the Chevois Resistance as Nohrian forces tortured her to death. She saw the faces of the Hoshidoans she’d killed to get where she was. She saw the Kitsune she’d murdered… She saw the horror on Sakura’s innocent face as her people were butchered around her.

And, with each image, with each painful reminder of her sins, Corrin felt a little more of herself chip away. With each time she felt her pussy contracting tight around his cock, a tiny jolt of delight running through her spine, she felt another shard of herself surrender to Takumi’s brutal domination.

And, slowly, the peace she’d known earlier began to return. This was the penance she’d sought for so long she realised as a twisted pleasure grew steadily within her. Her face flushed red as the strange, electrifying heat, like nothing she’d felt before, began to blossom outwards from her core.

“Ngha, ahnn!” She didn’t want to fight anymore. She didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore. It had all been a mistake, ever since the first day she’d stepped foot from the Northern Fortress, everything since then had only caused pain. “Nhg- aah, haaa!”

She’d been miserable for months, she had a heart full of regrets. All she wanted… All she’d wanted, for so long, was to just stop, to just give in.

“Listen!” Takumi roared furiously, his voice coming with even greater urgency as his cock repeatedly into her soaked pussy. “Listen to those horns, to their retreat! You’ve lost! Everything you’ve done, everyone you’ve killed… It was all for nothing!”

“A-Ahh!”

As soon as he pointed it out, she couldn’t ignore it any longer, raising her head, Corrin drank in the truth of the scene below.

The sombre horn of retreat blowing repeatedly through the air, mixing with the screams of the fleeing warriors.

The sight of the Nohrian lines collapsing under the Hoshidoan counterattack, hundreds of her forces being captured or killed before her eyes.

“NgHAAA!” She moaned, her pussy clenched tight and her body shuddered with an electric thrill “Godsssss!”

She should hate it. She did hate it. There were bodies everywhere, so many countless dead she couldn’t even begin to estimate casualties on either side- she never wanted to see anything like this ever again…

…But, at the same time, seeing the true horror of her loss, listening to the sounds of the rout running through her stoked the twisted pleasure within her even higher, burning her body hotter by the moment. And so, despite the pain and despite her despair, Corrin was left holding herself off the parapet, standing bent over with her head raised and moans crying out across the ruined landscape. Her body shook with each time her brother’s cock drove into her and her cries rang out, screaming in delight with each blast of the retreat horn.

Finally, the last of her resolve fell away and Corrin truly accepted it- this was her defeat. Watching her people flee, feeling her body being ravaged, it was the same thing. She was being vanquished as thoroughly as her forces.

“T-TAKUMI!” There was no fighting it, the this was her absolute surrender. “I-I don’t, I can’t! NghhhHAAAAA!”

Drowning in a pleasure like nothing she’d possibly imagined, with her mouth hanging, the twisted pleasure crashed through her, covering her entire being and Corrin’s world suddenly exploded in white. “HHNNGGG!” Pushing back instinctively against Takumi, her hips bucked back and her pussy desperately swallowed his entire shaft, her body locking up and pussy squeezing like a vice around the rod now buried to the hilt within her as she came, violently, the pleasure searing through her hotter than she’d ever dreamed.

Screaming and shaking, with her mind long lost, Corrin only dimly registered the feeling of Takumi’s cock spasming inside her, the sudden rush of warmth that filled her entire body as his seed burst against her innermost walls blasted away the last of her consciousness.

“Ungha…ahhaa…haa.”

Slumping back down, she collapsed in utter subjugation, a hazy smile on her face as everything gently slipped away.

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

“Sister, are you sure you should be here?” Leo inquired with a kind smile as Corrin made her way into the strategy tent. “You’ve only just returned to us yesterday, there’s no need to force yourself if you need more time to recover.”

The strategy tent was full to bursting this morning, an energy that had been missing from their leaders for weeks now was finally buzzing within them once more, the bright smiles across all her comrades was not something the princess missed.

“Thank you Leo.” She nodded, waving away his concerns before Camilla or Jakob had a chance to echo them. “But, I’m fine. And, anyway, there’s something I need to show you, as soon as possible.”

“Huh, show us?”

“Indeed.” She answered, flashing him a confident grin as she stepped over to the main table, quickly unfurling the largest local map they had. “That all the time I spent away from everyone wasn’t in vain. I discovered their weakness, the fatal flaw of the Great Wall!”

“W-Wha?”

“No, no way?”

Voices of disbelief echoed loud around the tent, after two crushing defeats against the Hoshidoan forces the Wall loomed large in all their minds, as a seemingly impenetrable obstacle, even the thought of assaulting it again was a thought that came with some trepidation. Even so, all crowded around eagerly as the half-dragon drew her finger along the centre of the map.

“Here.” She answered after a moment, gesturing to a point along the wall, a little more than ten kilometres north of their current position, at a small section of the fortification.

It was a remnant of when the wall was being constructed, she explained, and one that was used under the strictest secrecy now to repair key sections of the outer layers when needed- at certain specific intervals along the entire length of the construction there was a carefully hidden Dragon Vein, one that if used, would fill the moat with hard packed dirt.

“We can approach unseen through these forests.” Azura caught on quickly. “If we leave our supplies here with only a skeleton crew, they should be none the wiser, even as our forces change position.”

“I see, I see.” Xander added, his eyes narrowing to a fine point. “And, with the moat filled in, we can easily assault in great numbers, attacking all three guardhouses at once. If we strike along with Father’s forces, we can swarm the battlements before they can properly react, they cannot possibly defend all three points at once!”

“And, taking any one of them will open up the others.” Corrin finished, noting the key reason why they, the elite forces, were needed for the assault, to strike first and draw as much attention as possible, so the others would be overrun. It was the greatest weakness of the Wall, if it were ever to be breached, then the entirety of the defending force would be caught out of position, unable to do anything but flee deeper into their territory as the invaders streamed into Hoshido.

“It will take some time to prepare.” Leo mused aloud. “To co-ordinate this with Father’s forces, and to create enough of a diversion to move an entire army unseen.”

“But, it’ll work.” Corrin answered, her fingers curling into a fist and her brows furrowing to a determined glare. “It’ll work. And this time, it’ll be enough.”

Body reacting faster than her thoughts, her fist slammed hard into the table, “This time. It will all be over.”

With everyone so caught up in the sudden new plan, only Azura noticed the strange reaction from the princess- someone who until now had always abhorred even the necessary violence of their campaign, someone who had only _ever_ acted for the greater good of all, the destruction of a demon that threatened the world. _‘Corrin…’_ She frowned, forcing the same placid look on her face even as her heart worried for her companion.

It was some hours later before the songstress finally was able to pull her friend aside, taking her hand and leaning close as they meandered slowly from the meeting toward the mess hall.

“Corrin.” She whispered, squeezing gently to the other woman’s hand. “You, before, with your plan… There seemed to be, it was as if there was some anger in you, anger I’m not used to.”

“Azura?”

“I, it’s just…” Biting her tongue, she turned her eyes away, struggling to speak aloud the terrifying thoughts that had haunted her for weeks now. “While you were away, they…they didn’t…? There’s, that is… There’s not anything you feel the need to, to _avenge_? Is there?”

Azura couldn’t possibly believe that, that she would have been abused, not from Takumi. Even with all the anger she’d seen in him now, he was still the same shy, caring brother she’d grown up with.

But… But then, what else would inspire such zeal in someone like Corrin? Rather than dreading it, the way she’d discussed the upcoming battle, she’d seemed practically _eager_.

No, Azura.” Corrin answered gently, reaching over and clasping both their hands together. “No, there’s nothing like that, nothing to worry about. I don’t think I spent much time as a prisoner anyway, most of the last few weeks I’ve spent either hiding or dodging patrols. I’ve lost the Yato blade, but even that should still be there. With the way Takumi’s been acting, I doubt he’s let it out of his sight.”

Sucking in a small breath, the singer found her heart racing a little faster, her cheeks flushing pink as she found herself captivated by Corrin’s warm gaze.

“I don’t have any wish for vengeance.” She continued, reaching a hand up and rubbing it absently around her neck. “It’s simply that, after seeing him again, after talking to him… I’ve changed. I now have no doubts about what I need to do, what my purpose is.”

“I-”

Azura’s attempt to speak was halted as her companion reached her hand out, letting her fingers trail for a moment along the songstress’s crimson cheek.

“Of, what our purpose is.” She corrected with a gentle smile.

Lost for words, Azura could only believe in the surety she saw shining in her friend’s eyes.

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**19 Days Ago**

Since waking up from passing out atop the battlements, Corrin had found herself secured in a surprisingly comfortable room at the foot of the Great Wall. Complete with a bed, bathroom and other basic amenities the room was simple but not spartan, it even housed a relatively pleasant view into the heartlands of Hoshido through a barred window. Her equipment had been removed and even her clothes and armour had been stripped from her, having woken up laid out on the bed, completely naked, she was now dressed in a simple grey yukata she’d found in a small wooden closet- one of three and the only clothing she’d been allocated.

Unfortunately, despite the surprising freedom of her newfound quarters, it was a cell none the less and her prospects for escape were grim- the only entrance was a thick, wooden door that remained barred from the outside, one that had so far only been opened when she was being delivered meals.

Even then, she had little hope, she received three meals a day, always delivered at naginata-point by the same blue haired guard… The same ferocious woman she’d fought on the way to the battlements, toward Takumi. She’d been a fearsome opponent even with her weapons, not someone Corrin could possibly handle unarmed.

Other than the meals, she’d been left completely undisturbed but Corrin had barely noticed the time passing, it had all blended together in a miserable haze as she’d suffered, trying to make sense of her predicament, of what had happened to her.

More than once she’d tried to convince herself that it had been just a nightmare, that it couldn’t possibly be real, that she must have passed out after being defeated atop the battlements. Unfortunately, as comforting as that delusion may have been, the dull pain between her legs she’d first woken with was an ever-present reminder of the brutal reality.

Her first time had been cruelly taken from her. Lost in either a fit of madness, or anger, her own brother had raped her.

She wanted to scream, to hate it and curse him, to drown herself in righteous fury… But each time she thought about it, her mind always came back to what she’d felt when she’d been pressed down atop the parapet, her hips shaking back against his and her body quaking with pleasure. Each time she thought about it, she remembered how eagerly her body had submitted to him.

It was the harshest truth; she’d gotten off from it. She’d enjoyed it.

Lost and confused, unsure what to think or believe, Corrin had sobbed bitter tears, crying for hours on end, until her tears and dried up and she’d still found herself no closer to a resolution about what she’d felt. It didn’t make sense; it wasn’t something she could possibly accept…it was all just far too much.

And so, at the end of it, she remained mired in a thick haze. She didn’t know where she was, she didn’t know what had happened to her equipment or even how much time had passed…

…All she did know, as she saw the door swinging open and her younger brother walking in, was that her breath suddenly caught in her chest at the sight of him- her body throbbing equally with excitement as fear.

“I didn’t want to see you.” He snapped sullenly, closing the door shut behind him. “I didn’t want to look at you ever again.”

Swallowing heavily as her heart pounded, slamming against her ribs as if it was going to explode, Corrin couldn’t respond, her mind was blank, she couldn’t even begin to think what to say.

It was night-time when he came to her, the room lit only by the pale light of the moon, but, even in that dim illumination, she could see that he looked far more like the man she’d met in Hoshido so long ago- the proud Royal Prince she’d been introduced to, not the maddened warrior he’d since become.

“I-That is, what happened… I didn’t plan to, to... That’s not the kind of man I am!” He finished, stopping short of an apology.

 “Takumi…” She surprised herself, shuffling towards him before she even realised what she was doing, drawn somehow toward the man, with her heart clenching tight with something akin to worry and a heat rising within her core at each step.

The madness that surrounded him appeared to have passed, but there was no doubt he was still visibly troubled. The forces that haunted him, whatever it was that had dogged him for so long and driven him so close to losing himself were not so easily dispelled.

“It’s just, the headaches, the nightmares… They’re, ah, they’re not so bad when I think of you.” He forced out, his voice raising in tempo as he clutched his head with a groan. “I used to, to think of killing you, and, and it felt better… But…”

The anger, the hatred he held towards her was still palpable, but now, now there was also something else.

“Ahgh!” His face twisted into a grimace, her presence seemingly pressing even harder against his composure. “GhaGHA!”

Charing forward with a roar, he moved before Corrin could even think to react, grabbing hold of her and forcing her roughly backwards down onto the bed behind her, his hands ripping her yukata open, hungrily unveiling her body before him, her soft skin shining in the pale moonlight.

“Taku-T-Takumi!?” She shrieked, stiffening with shock as she found herself pinned under him, his enhanced strength easily holding her in place once more. “W-Wait!”

Ignoring her pleas, he forced her legs part…but, surprisingly, even as he opened her, defenceless before him, he made no attempt to ravish her. Instead, this time he reached down, cupping his fingers around her massive breasts, taking them into his hands with a strange gentleness.

“Hngaaa.” He breathed, eyes fixated on her heaving chest as he slowly kneaded the soft flesh. “Amazing… Almost as big as Kagero.”

“Ahngha, w-wh, what?” Corrin panted, finding herself slightly affronted at the comparison, even despite the situation.

Gasping as she felt his thumb brushing over her quickly hardening nipples, she reached up to his shoulders, trying to force him off her. “Ahhn! Ahh, ha! S-Stop, stop it!” It was no good. With her body already shuddering under his touch, she didn’t have an ounce of her usual strength.

“Sto-stop, please.” She pleaded instead, her face flushing a bright red, squirming under his caresses as she felt the heat rising already in her core as the same twisted pleasure beginning to build within her. “W-Wait, it, it feels strange.”

Raised on Camilla’s tales of chivalry and true love, Corrin had never let anyone touch her like this before, saving herself entirely for her wedding night, she’d never even experimented with herself. “Ah-Ahhn! W-Wait, hngaaa.” She’d never thought she could possibly be so sensitive, already she could feel her legs shaking in the air, her toes curling as her body reacted to his hands.

“I’ve imagined this, in my dreams, so many times.” Takumi admitted, his voice thick with want as he ignored her words, continuing to knead her mountainous chest back and forth in his grip.

“Aaahg-AAAH!” Corrin gasped, her fingers digging into his shoulders as his caresses became harsher, needier. “Agh, no, th-that’s, too rough!”

His desire only increased, squeezing and rolling her soft globes unrelentingly. From the way he held her, it was impossible to tell if he cared at all about her pleasure, or was acting only for his own.

“Heh.” Lowering herself with a smirk, Takumi continued to thoroughly enjoy the fruits of her incredible body, pressing his lips down to her flushed skin, he took her hard nipple into his mouth, rolling it carefully across his teeth.

“Ngh-Ah, AHHH!” Corrin screamed, clenching tight to his back and instinctively pressing him even tighter down against her as her entire body quivered at the sudden intensity of the sensations.

“Go-Gods!” She moaned, throwing her head back and forth as her voice took on an unmistakably passionate tone once more, the heated pressure within her building faster than ever. Breasts throbbing under his care, her core pulsed hot with his every touch.

Moving from one nipple to another, Takumi took his time, splitting his attention equally sucking and licking the hard nubs while his hands squeezed and stroked her pillowy globes- Corrin’s voice rising higher and higher, all the while, her pleasured moans echoing loud around the room.

The Prince’s ministrations were inexperienced, rough, selfish and almost painful, but, unable to resist the seductive pleasure, Corrin could do nothing but surrender to the overwhelming sensations running through her body.

“Pl-Please, please!” She begged, her fingers running through his hair and her mind too fogged with bliss to even know what she was asking of him. “AHH-hhn! I- I can’t! I feel, it’s, it’s!”

Tensing up, hands pressing his mouth firmly onto her breast, her back suddenly arched off the bed and something snapped within her, as if everything within her was all exploding at once!

“UnghhAHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Panting, gasping and shivering, Corrin collapsed weakly back down to the mattress, her eyes slowly refocussing on Takumi’s face as she saw him lean back, raising a questioning eyebrow to her.

“Huh, is this… Milk?” He whispered, wiping his chin in wonder and swirling the unexpected liquid around his mouth. “It’s sweet.”

“W-What?” She gaped in disbelief, her face suddenly burning even hotter, excitement and shame both racing through her as her eyes slowly traced a thin line of saliva from her brother’s mouth down to where she could see a pale liquid leaking from her swollen breasts. “How, I-I don’t…?”

“Hhmph. Must be because they’re so big.” Takumi teased with a smirk, not bothering to wait for an answer before leaning back down for another tentative taste, sucking gently to her tender nipple.

“OohhhAHH!” She gasped, her mouth falling wide open and back arching upwards once more. Body tingling in response, the soft suction around her breast and the feeling of him slowly drinking from her, her body being affectionately drained, it quickly filled her with another unfamiliar bliss. “Oohaaa!”

Far too oversensitive already and still shaking from the earlier high Corrin’s body betrayed her instantly- clutching frantically to his head, she trembled under him, crying out as a second frantic orgasm suddenly rushed through her.

“Ugh-huaaaang!” She panted weakly, slumping tiredly back down onto the mattress.

“Hah.” Takumi chuckled, his eyes shining with a mix of surprise and shock. “I can’t believe it… You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

Corrin turned away, unable to answer.

It was wrong. Everything about it was wrong. Once again, her brother had held her down and violated her, once again he’d used her for nothing more than a way to slake his own lusts…

…And yet, she’d felt the juices running down her thighs from the moment he’d laid his hands on her.

Being held down so forcefully, being used so roughly, it all excited her in a way that contradicted everything she’d always believed about relationships. Even despite his strength, she couldn’t help but surrender to him, her body had accepted him instantly, she’d know she couldn’t fight… She’d known she _didn’t have_ to fight.

Swallowing heavily, she remained silent, looking away even as her cheeks flushed red in shame.

There wasn’t anything left to say, the juices running thick from her pussy and soaking the bedsheets beneath her said everything.

And so, already lost in her desire, when he pressed her down this time, she never even thought to resist- her arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs braced on the bed, both acting to guide him inside.

It was several hours later before their lusts finally abated, pushing apart, they separated quietly- with Takumi sitting on the edge of the bed, staring wordlessly up at the night sky and Corrin lying turned away from him, curled up in a ball on her side as his cum ran in a thick river down her thighs.

A heavy silence settled between them, leaving them both with nothing to say- each reconciling their actions as the still lingering pleasure slowly faded and sanity returned.

Until, finally, without a word and without looking back to her, Takumi stood and made his way from her prison…

…Leaving Corrin lying alone in her thoughts, as she stretched out along the bed, her hands tracing down to where his seed dripped from her entrance, running the sticky mess between her fingers as her legs quivered weakly.

“Mmmaah.” She groaned, finding herself savouring the experience of being so thoroughly fucked as an uneasy smile settled onto her face.

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

“Ahhh.” Easing herself into the warm bath Jakob had drawn for her earlier, Corrin breathed out a contented sigh.

It was strange, somehow, even more vivid than the memory of everything that had happened that night, it was the image of Takumi sitting silently beside her in the darkness that truly stuck with her- the realisation she’d found that, even despite his feigned confidence and brutal aggression, he was just as confused as her.

“Mmm.” Draping her legs over the side of the tub as her thoughts turned back to her estranged brother, her mind began to wander once more. “It would have all been so much easier, if only it didn’t feel so good.”

Ultimately, that’s what it had kept coming back to.

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**17 Days Ago**

He was sitting at the edge of her bed again, only, rather than staring out the window, this time his eyes stayed only on her, tracing slowly up and down her quivering form- from the thin sliver of milk pooling around her heaving breasts, to the glistening sheen of his seed staining her thighs.

And, this time, as he stared at her, so too was her gaze fixated on him. Entranced in his deep brown eyes, she swallowed anxiously, slowly feeling the tension between them rising once more…

…”Ur-Ghaa!” Until, with a sudden cry, the Prince’s weak semblance of control suddenly snapped, and he fell atop her once more, his hands on her shoulders, pressing her roughly down into the mattress as he forced her legs apart, slamming his cock back into her sopping pussy with a roar.

“A-AH!?” She shrieked, only partially taken off guard this time as her body instantly wrapped tight around him. “GHNNNAAAAHHNN!” 

And, once more, reason was lost to an overpowering lust- again, and again after that.

Hours passed before the prince finally stood up, forcing himself away from her as the needs pressing at him finally abated. Lying splayed out in the bed, covered in sweat and cum, with her tongue hanging limply from her mouth, Corrin didn’t even notice him leaving, her mind was utterly blank, any rational thoughts having been long since lost in the pleasure as her body quivered happily in instinctive submission.

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**16 Days Ago**

The next time he visited her, they spoke.

Seating himself awkwardly on the edge of her bed, the only furniture in the simple room, and pointedly looking away from her, Takumi promised to listen, to hear out the reasoning and justifications she’d claimed.

And so, seating herself hesitantly a half metre from him, with her hands balled into fists and her body shaking with every word she spoke, Corrin slowly, finally, began to explain.

She told him about returning to Nohr for answers about her mother’s death and finding her indignation brushed off. How her father brushed off her questions with little more than a wave of his hand, sending her off on a mission to test her loyalty.

She told him about how powerless she’d found herself to be, even as an apparent Princess. How for all the efforts she put in to trying to reform her country, she was able to do little more than stand witness as the people she’d tried to protect were tortured to death before her eyes.

She told him about the sickening horror she’d felt, discovering the truth about the man she’d called father. The heart-wrenching realisation that the man she’d admired from Xander’s tales was dead and that everything she’d done, everything she would still do, was all for the benefit of a twisted demon.

And as her voice hitched, with guilty tears running in a thick river down her face, she told him about the truth of their plan- about the coup d'état she was planning, the necessary ruthlessness she pretended to have and the way memories of the innocents she’d killed haunted her every night.

Staring quietly into the pale moonlight, Takumi kept his word, never made a sound, even as the minutes passed into hours and her story game slower, with ever greater effort to force out each part. Never acting to interrupt, judge or silence her, he listened to every word she could manage, sitting patiently at her side as Corrin painfully unloaded everything she’d been holding back for so many months.

And then, finally, at the end of it all, as she sat quaking on the spot, her eyes focussed on some distant battlefield as she tried to explain the horror she’d seen in Sakura’s eyes and found herself instead unable to muster up even another word, his hand reached out, settling warm and strong atop her own.

Somehow, despite everything, it was a comfort. Somehow, his presence, his strange solidarity, was a relief.

“H-Haahn…” She choked out, wrapping his hands in hers instantly, clinging to him like a lifeline and desperately tugging him closer to her, tugging him down onto her as she fell backwards onto the bed, shrugging her yukata open and opening her legs wide around his waist- reason smothered with a sudden need.

She didn’t know what she was doing, nor why she was even doing it, why she was yearning so badly to be held tight by someone who’d been so cruel to her.

But, as her hips bucked against hers and she began begging him to fuck her harder… as the pleasure seared through her and her entire body ached to be violated, to be used and debased… Somehow, all her guilt and all her failures seemed a little further away. Somehow, as she gave her body over to him once more, losing her mind to mindless gratification, the painful memories were forgotten.

And so, by the time Takumi left, another hour later, Corrin was lying face down on the mattress, her hips still quivering bare in the air, as welcome trail of cum running down her legs and a wanton smile on her flushed face.

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**13 Days Ago**

Pacing anxiously around the room, with her heart in a state of turmoil, Corrin’s emotions refused to settle. It had been three days since Takumi’s last visit. Three days, the longest they’d been apart since she’d first been captured.

It should have been a good thing, she should be relieved, she should be using the respite as a chance to plan an escape… But, instead, the time had passed in a painful crawl, with her heart racing anytime she heard footsteps approaching her door, and then sinking as soon as they passed her by.

 _‘What’s wrong with me?’_ She asked herself for the thousandth time. She should hate this, she should never want to see him again, but instead, she was wandering in circles, barely able to focus on anything else except the agonising frustration. _‘I… I want to see him again.’_

She’d stopped even denying it to herself, having admitted it after the second day without him. _‘Gods. It’s so…’_ She didn’t have the words to describe it, the heat she could feel between her legs anytime she thought of him, the way her mouth watered at the thought of his hands pushing her roughly to the ground or wrenching her arms behind her back as he-

“GAH!” She gasped, shaking her head desperately to clear her mind before the images overwhelmed her… again. Gulping, Corrin paused. That thought wasn’t any greater consolation. Already, once last night and once this morning, she’d found herself losing control, leaning heavily against the wall opposite her door, biting down furiously on the sleeve of her yukata to muffle her crazed moans as her fingers plunged furiously into her pussy.

 _‘It’s unbelievable.’_ She finished sullenly.

She’d always known herself to be the submissive type, someone far more willing to take pain than to inflict it on anyone else, but until now, she’d never once imagined it would impact her sex life.

“Takumi…” She moaned his name, slumping down onto her bed, face flushed and legs spreading automatically at the thought of him.

Her brother had brutalised her. He’d raped her. Again and again.

And she’d loved it. And she wanted to see him again.

“Unhaaa.” She sighed, her hands sliding warm over her thighs at the admission.

She ached for him, for his touch, she wanted him like she’d never wanted anyone before. She could barely remember the way her heart had used to pound at one of Azura’s fleeting touches, but she could recall, with perfect clarity, how every inch of Takumi’s cock had felt inside her. “Mmmm.” She’d always thought she’d wanted a kind, sweet, loving romance the kind she’d dreamed of with the songstress, but now it was hard to even envision what she’d dreamed of, or why they’d seemed appealing at all, even imagining the singer’s warm smile didn’t move her heart once.

It was difficult to accept but impossible to deny- what she truly wanted, what she ached for, was to be dominated, to be held down and used. She wanted a rock she could cling to, someone that could remove all the stress and guilt of control and leadership from her… She wanted someone strong enough to make her stop. To drag her, kicking and screaming, from the path she’d committed herself to.

“Mh-haaa…” Her hands slid a little faster around her legs as the heat rose once more within her core…

*Tchk*

And then, unfortunately, before things could progress any further, Corrin bolted upright in bed, staring hungrily at the door as she heard the locks opening from outside and watched as it swung in. “Ah.” Only to slump backwards in poorly concealed disappointment when the same familiar Blue-Haired guard came in, with the same familiar glare and naginata, shutting the door behind her and wordlessly delivering a meal tray to a small table in the corner of the room.

What was unfamiliar however, was that rather than backing out the door, this time, the woman stood rooted in place, her knuckles white with the force she was clenching her weapon and body shaking with silent hesitation.

Surprised, Corrin pulled herself up to a seated position, regarding her curiously.

“Why?” The question came only a minute later, barely forced out and so quiet that it would have been unheard, had the room not been deadly silent.

Somehow, the violent tension in the room only raised higher at the inquest, Corrin could see it in her face, the moment that she’d spoken, just how much effort that one single word had taken… She’d broken rank. There was no doubt about it, this guard, likely all the soldiers in the fort, had been forbidden from talking or interacting with her at all. Corrin’s mouth went dry at the realisation, this woman, the same one who’d tried to defend Lord Takumi until she stood on the brink of death, had just broken his orders.

“Why?” The question was repeated as the naginata quivered between them, hanging in the air somewhere between a threat and a promise. “Why are you so important to him? What are you?”

“I-I’m sorry?”

“Lord Takumi.” She clarified needlessly. “Ever since you left us, ever since you betrayed us, he wasn’t the same. He was… Angrier, reckless, more, more violent… Argh! I don’t blame him his hatred! Not after what you _Nohrians_ did to Queen Mikoto!”

A silent pause passed between them, the sudden spike of rage dying as quickly as it had appeared. “But, but even more than that...” She continued, her eyes fixed on a position a little past Corrin’s shoulder. “He was troubled, haunted… I’ve heard him screaming himself awake at night so many times I’ve lost count. We were, everyone was worried for him, for so long, but nothing we did helped, no matter what we tried or said, he only got worse.”

Corrin nodded, she’d had similar thoughts herself, shocked by the change she’d seen in him- how the detached boy who’d walked five steps from her in Hoshido had become the brutal man who had raped her atop the Great Wall.

“And now, and now you’re back!” The fact that she was a prisoner didn’t seem to be worth mentioning. “And he’s… Suddenly, it’s like he’s almost back to his old self again! He’s been smiling, even laughing, it’s like the last few months never happened!”

“That’s…good.” Corrin answered carefully, by not only mildly surprised that her words were no lie. No matter what had happened between them, she truly was glad to know her brother was recovering.

The spear point finally fell, withdrawing the weapon to her side, the guard’s face twisted into a weak smile. “Y-Yeah, it is. It means everything to know he’s feeling better. Whatever the reason, I…” Her words trailed off and a tense silence hung in the air. “I… I’m grateful.” She finished, her smile turning into a pained grimace, as if she’d just swallowed a pile of ashes. “I just want to know… Why? After everything you’ve done, why you? Why are _you_ the only one who can help him?”

“I’m not sure.” She admitted. It was most likely for the same reasons she was the one who unwittingly caused him such suffering in the first place. “I assume, because I’m his sister.”

“You’re not!” The other woman bit back, her face instantly paling and body twitching when she realised she’d spoken out of place again. She wasn’t meant to say that.

And, because she wasn’t meant to, Corrin knew it was true. “W-Wha?” She gaped, mouth hanging open in surprise.

“Yo-you’re not his sister.” She answered grimly, finally meeting the Princess’s eyes as their gazes locked together. “After, after you left, Ryoma explained it… He told us that you were not King Sumeragi’s daughter, that you were born before Queen Mikoto arrived in Hoshido, but that the King inducted you into the family himself, that everyone had been told to always treat you as if you were. To raise you as his true child.”

So there was no blood between them? Her siblings from Hoshido were instead step-siblings? “I-I see.” Corrin whispered, stunned. Somehow, as shocking as it was, it didn’t change anything. She’d already declared her Nohrian siblings as family, that she related to Hoshido only by marriage was no different, they’d all lived their entire lives thinking of her as family.

“It was meant to be a secret, Ryoma only said it try help Takumi… But it didn’t change anything, it didn’t make a difference!” She continued, her eyes burning once more with the injustice of it all. “You’re not his family, you’re just, just a murderer! A traitor! You killed your own mother! You betrayed your own country! All you’ve done is hurt him!”

The accusations were familiar now, Corrin understood them even as they lanced through her, she didn’t bother denying them. “I never wanted to.” She answered instead, speaking quietly, as she slumped backwards. “It’s not that simple, there’s more going on than just, just that. I never wanted to hurt anyone, I never wanted any of what’s happened. I-I’ve regretted every life, everyone that died on my sword… I, I tried so hard, for so long… To never kill anyone, I thought I could just…” Closing her eyes, her words trailed off as painful memories surrounded her once more. A full litany of her failures, her foolish naivety.

“You remember, don’t you?” She asked, almost begging as she looked up at the other women. “At Dia, and on the wall…”

This time it was the Spear Master’s turn to look away, her eyes shifting to the side as she rotated her weapon between her hands. “…Yeah.” She answered finally, her shoulders sagging at the admission.

She did remember.

She remembered the frantic look on Corrin’s face as her vanguard had pushed their way through the Hoshidoan defences, the way she’d fought- striking had and true…but somehow, always, holding back none the less. Always trying to disarm or disable her opponents rather than kill them outright, even when her allies made no such allowances.

She remembered watching in terror, then amazement, as Hinata was thrown back, the traitor-princess making sure to finish him herself, sweeping him away and down the stairs and away from harm.

She hadn’t known what to think of it at the time, she’d had no clue what to make of it and after the battle it had been easier to simply push it from her mind.

But, she remembered being defeated. She remembered her own powerlessness, the agonising frustration as she fell to the ground, bleeding and panting, clawing at the stone tiles as she tried to push herself to her feet, the horror lodged tight in her chest- not at the thought of her own demise, but at the thought of failing her Lord.

And, most of all, she remembered Corrin standing defiantly in-front of her. She remembered the way the woman had called her comrades back, preventing them from finishing her off before yanking her to her feet, shoving her backward toward the Hoshido lines, to where she was quickly pulled to safety.

 _‘I won’t kill him.’_ The promise she’d been given at the time, the one she’d believed to be her imagination since, echoed in her ears. _‘I’ll save Takumi, I swear it!’_

The memories faded, but, as the guard’s posture relaxed and as her eyes locked once more with the prisoner’s, the enmity and resentment that had filled the room slowly drained away.

“Oboro.”

“H-Huh?” Corrin blinked.

“Oboro, that’s my name.” She explained, the ghost of a smile on her lips as she rested her naginata lightly against her shoulder. “And…And I suppose you’re right. I owe you my life, and, if you really do want to help Lord Takumi, I owe you even more than that.”

Sitting upright on the bed, beaming in surprise, Corrin’s resulting smile practically lit up the room.

Shaking her head in bemusement at her own unexpected change in attitude Oboro made her way out of the room, guarding the exit just as safely as she always did until right before the door swung shut behind her.

“Next time, if you’ve got something to say… I suppose it wouldn’t change anything to trust you a little.”

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

“Hmmm.” Corrin hummed happily to herself at that thought, leaning back and letting the memories wash over her in the warm water. Even despite Oboro’s understandably cold reception and the fact that their meeting had been in a prison, it was still a pleasant scene to reminisce about. That had been the first step.

From there, having gained a sliver of the other woman’s trust, Corrin hadn’t been able to help but to open up to her, about everything. Perhaps it was a desire to be believed, or a simple yearning for company, but regardless, she’d found no reason in keeping her story a secret anymore, not from Hoshido at least.

So, she’d talked about the circumstances of her first visit to her home country, why she’d then returned to Nohr and everything that had happened since. She’d talked at length of both the kindness and cruelty of the country she’d been raised in, trying to somehow paint a picture of a country far more varied than the nightmare-realm the other woman envisioned.

In return, Oboro had talked slowly about her own parents and why she hated Nohrians so much. She’d talked about the brutality of the attack, the fear she’d held as a child watching as her defenceless family was cut down… And, with her words dying in her mouth, she’d watched in shock as the Nohrian Princess’s eyes brimmed with tears and she stammered out an apology on behalf of her entire country.

The discussions were slow and halting, taking place over multiple visits with the Spear Master never willing to shirk her duties for more than a few minutes. She was, as she’d explained, the main guard the majority of the time, with her fellow retainer only filling in when she needed sleep. Corrin was incredibly important to Lord Takumi and so, despite being a royal retainer, Oboro had taken up the role of prison guard and sworn her life to the task.

Takumi had ordered her to stay unharmed, so, the Spear Master, it seemed, had made herself Corrin’s protector as much as her warden- staving off any attempts at retribution as thoroughly as she warned away any thoughts of escape.

And yet, in spite of their situation, as the days had passed and they’d opened up more and more with each other, they’d somehow still managed to strike up a strange friendship.

“Oboro… What are you doing now?” Corrin wondered, picturing the other woman’s face with a wry grin.

In the end, perhaps that small companionship, built around three meals a day, had been what had kept her from going insane, waiting for Takumi to return.

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**10 Days Ago**

Takumi finally returned another three days after her discussion with Oboro, almost a week since their last contact. Arriving, as always, without fanfare or warning, he sat himself beside her on the edge of her bed and, for the first time since she was kidnapped as a child, they finally began to talk- as a family, or at least, as something akin to it.

Surprisingly, it was the prince who opened up first- breaking the initial silence of his entrance with a story about his childhood in Hoshido, speaking with an almost wistful tone as he told he about growing up in Shirasagi Castle, about Sakura as a cry-baby and Hinoka as a rebel.

Scooting to barely a few centimetres from him, with her heart soaring, Corrin didn’t even think twice about reciprocating, talking excitedly about her time in Nohr, about Camilla’s overbearing love, or Felicia’s well intentioned disasters.

They swapped stories, compared situations and even laughed together. Hours passed, and somehow, the longer they talked, the more it felt like everything that had happened between them until now was just a dream. It was a feeling confirmed each time Corrin looked at Takumi’s face- the brilliant light shining again in his eyes, the easy smile pulling at his lips, the relaxed expression in his posture, it all told her clearly that he was now, truly, himself again. The madness that had threatened to overwhelm him was gone.

It was everything she had wanted for so long. Seeing the pain she’d unwittingly caused him finally soothed was proof that she _could_ do more than just hurt those she cared for, that perhaps, somehow the peace she wished for could be achieved. Sitting beside her brother, talking freely with him, it made her happier than she’d been in months.

And yet…

Leaning onto her knees as Takumi’s story finished and the conversation between them finally fell silent, Corrin chewed gently on her lips, resisting for the thousandth time the urge to rub her legs together.

…And yet, it was also one of the most frustrating experiences of her life.

It was everything she _had_ wanted for so long. _‘But… But now…’_ Now she wanted more.

 _‘Gods!’_ It was excruciating! The waiting was the worst of it, her entire body tensing up in anticipation with every movement he made, then sinking in disappointment a moment later. Again and again, minute after minute, hour after hour until her thighs were soaked slick with her juices and she was sure the pressure building inside her was going to drive her insane. And, never once did he make a move. Never once did he reach for her, as if entirely unaware of her aching, Takumi never once made a move to touch her, to caress her…to _fuck_ her.

“This has… It’s been nice.” He spoke up when she didn’t say anything, his words knocking her back to reality with a jolt. “It’s getting late, I should leave.”

Crying out at the sight of him standing to go, her hand snapped out automatically, catching hold of his hand.

“W-wait.” Running her thumb over his palm, with her heart catching in her chest, her face dropped into a pleading pout. “Can’t, can’t you stay…just a little longer?”

“I-I ah…” Caught off guard, he stared back at her in surprise. “I’ve still got a lot I need to do today.”

“B-But.” Lowering her eyes as her face burned in shame, Corrin couldn’t bear to release his hand. “But…We haven’t…” Swallowing, her voice dropped to a whisper. “H-Haven’t done anything, yet. A-And it’s, it’s been so long…”

Turning around to face her, Takumi shook his head in disbelief. “I…I see.” Waiting anxiously for his approval, with her eyes darting only nervously up to his, she could do nothing but sit, stuck in place, as she watched him drinking in the sight of her clear arousal and the way she couldn’t keep herself from tugging on his hand.

“You’ve missed me…” Reaching his left hand out and laying it gently against her cheek, his touch was light lightning across her body. “All this time I’ve been holding myself back, you’ve been, you’ve been waiting for me? Haven’t you?”

Leaning into his touch. Corrin nodded.

“Then, I wasn’t mistaken… You really do love it, when I force you? When I just take what I want from your body?” His voice dropped an octave. “That’s what you really want isn’t it? To just give yourself to me?”

If she’d still held even a single scrap of pride, she would have resisted, would have protested. Instead, Corrin nodded again.

Chuckling ruefully, Takumi tugged on her hand, pulling her to her feet. “Ah?” She gasped in surprise, just as he stepped forward, his hands wrapping securely around her waist. “Ahmph.”

Pulling her against him, he leaned down, capturing her lips with his own, her mouth opening automatically against his tongue with a low moan.

“H-hhaammph.”

Clinging tightly to his chest and leaning achingly into him, Corrin accepted him fully, melting into his embrace and kissing back with everything she’d felt, every ounce of lust and love she’d been holding back.

It was her first kiss. It was their first kiss. Acting purely on instinct, she barely knew what she was doing, and from the way she felt him tentatively exploring her mouth, she assumed the same was true for him.

It was nothing like she’d ever expected, nothing like she’d ever imagined, to feel herself so eagerly kissing, not the woman she’d thought she loved, but instead the man who’d claimed her for his own, it was strange and wonderful, forceful and gentle all at once. Cradled softly against him, he held her with a tenderness she could scarcely believe and yet, leaning into the arms wrapped securely around her, she knew that she was, as ever, completely at his mercy- that at any moment he could take command of her, that he could take anything he wished from her. Moaning louder into his mouth, her body quivered at the thought and she knew, as certainly as she’d ever known anything, that she belonged to him.

“H-Haaa.” Takumi panted, some timeless age later, as he broke their kiss, stepping back with a surprisingly warm smile. “Then, then, I won’t today. I won’t force you.”

“Oh?” She breathed, leaning her head against his chest as her entire body throbbed with desire.

“No. No… Today, you’re the one that asked for it. So, I want you to show me. Show me how much you’ve missed me.”

So saying he stepped around her, shrugging his cloak to the floor before laying back on her bed, turning to her with an eager smirk.

Shrugging her yukata open, leaving it hanging over her shoulders, Corrin followed his movements without a thought, beaming at the sight of his eyes tracing up and down her naked body as she crawled atop him, fingers shaking with anticipation as she tugged at his pants.

The world, her situation and everything she was feeling, still, none of it made any sense to her.

But, sometime later, as Corrin slammed her hips down onto his one final time, her fingers digging into his chest and eyes rolling back into her head, she’d long since stopped caring.

And, as jet after jet of his hot, thick cum blasted through her pussy- as her world exploded in white, with fresh milk leaking from her shaking breasts and her mind shattering with the pleasure, all she knew, was that she didn’t want it to stop.

“I missed this…” She moaned, releasing a happy sigh as she collapsed dizzily down onto him. “I missed you.”

“Yeah.” He answered, letting out a pleased moan of his own as he wrapped his arms around her.

This time, neither pulled away. And this time, when Corrin woke up, Takumi was there with her.

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**9 Days Ago**

When he visited again the next day, there was no more pretences. Bending herself over the bed and pulling her yukata aside, she eagerly presented herself to him the moment she saw him walking through the door.

“Mmm.” She hummed contentedly a few hours later as she knelt between his legs, suckling gently on his cock and enjoying the way his fingers teased through her hair. “This is nice.”

She wasn’t trying to get him off, he’d already cum several times earlier when, after fucking her into a blissful daze, he’d begun training her to use her mouth and by now they were both thoroughly spent. Instead, she was just enjoying herself, savouring the feeling of sitting so deferentially before him, submitting happily to his desires and cleaning him in a humble thanks for the pleasure he’d granted her.

“You’ve become rather eager.” He commented lightly, the clear approval in his tone causing her body to flush in warm happiness.

“Of course.” She answered a moment later, letting his length slip from her mouth with a quiet pop before laying it wet across her face, looking up at her conqueror with a heartfelt smile. “I feel better like this, better than I’ve felt in months.”

Sighing happily, she turned her mouth up, pressing a chaste kiss against the underside of his cock and smiling at the reaction she could feel from him. “After everything I’ve been through, all I’ve done and all my regrets… I spent so long hating myself, I wanted someone to save me, I wanted someone to stop me. And now…” Shuffling forwards, she slid her arms up and around his waist. “And now, now you have. I’m not strong enough to fight you, and when you’re not around I… I crave you, I miss you terribly. It’s as if all I can ever do is surrender myself to you.”

Some part of her wondered distantly if some of the corruption that had tormented his soul was now haunting hers. She’d never felt so weak or so deferential as she did now. But then, perhaps that was normal, she’d never experienced anything like this before.

“You’ve taken away all my independence.” She was his prisoner, in mind, body and soul. “And I don’t miss it.”

“I see.” He answered carefully, his tone telling her he was turning his words over in his head. “That’s fine then. You can let go of all your pain and all your torments. Become my woman and you’ll never have to worry again.”

It was amazing how free she felt, caged up in this prison. All the weight on her, all her responsibilities and doubts had all been lifted. She hadn’t given them up, she’d fought to keep them, she fought with all her strength to win, to stay true to her ideals and to continue Azura’s reckless plan… And, she’d failed. Takumi had stolen them all from her, he’d pinned her down and forced her to comply, taking all the burdens she carried and never once giving her a choice. And now, now she had nothing- no duties, no orders, no plans or even decisions, just him. Absolute submission. This was the true freedom, the freedom she’d longed for all those years trapped in the walls of the Northern Fortress.

“Thank you.”

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**8 Days Ago**

“AhnnGHAA! AH-HHAA!”

Corrin was out of her cell since the first time she arrived.

“Ngha! I-It, it feels good!”

She knew why she was here, she’d known it from the moment Takumi opened her door and lead her out, as soon as she’d realised he was guiding her back to where they first met, back to the battlements atop the Great Wall.

“H-haarder! Please, ha-hnHAIAAA!”

The only difference was that now she’d also known what it was _she_ wanted. Free from her doubts and fears, Corrin had been shaking in anticipation by the time he’d pushed her down, moaning happily and opening her soaked legs automatically as soon as she’d felt him shove her over the cold stone battlements once more.

“Amaz-Nghaa!”

She hadn’t held even a moment of hesitation as she’d reached back, using her hands to spread herself open, screaming in ecstasy as she felt his thick cock pushing as mercilessly as ever into her ass.

“GN-NHGHAAA!”

It was amazing how quickly things changed. Just a few weeks ago, in this exact spot, she’d been trying to fight him off. And now, looking over the same battlefield, with her large breasts scraping across the stone parapet with the same incredible friction, she was eagerly offering him her final virginity in exactly the same manner as he’d taken her first.

“T-Takumi!” She gasped, feeling her body clenching down her his hard rod each time he thrust forward, each time he stretched the tight passage around his length. “T-TAKUMI!”

It was good, it was so good! It was agonising and blissful at the same time! It was everything she’d wanted! “So-So, so, rough!” She moaned, still retaining enough presence of mind to flush at the clearly wanton tone of her voice. She hadn’t fought back against him, but neither had she taken the initiative, she’d simply waited with poorly hidden impatience until he’d grabbed her and pushed her painfully down, taking what he wanted without once asking his approval. “NGH-GHAAA!” Being claimed so roughly, being conquered so thoroughly, she didn’t know how she’d survived so long without this.

“I-I’m, I’m… I’m gettiNGGGG!”

With her hands clawing at the stone tiles, Corrin’s shook her hips violently back against his, her shameless cries echoing loudly through the warm afternoon again and again as she felt him plunder her ass, as she felt his hard cock driving inside her- slamming into her untouched passage so brutally she almost feared she’d be ripped apart.

“G-GHAAAAA!”

It was incredible, exactly as she’d wanted it to be.

And yet, for the first time since he’d taken her, Corrin fought back against the pleasure, desperately fighting not to lose her mind as she forced back the fast rising orgasm. She couldn’t lose control, not yet, not just yet. She wasn’t trying to resist. She didn’t have even a single scrap of pride left… It was only, somehow, the words she had to speak wouldn’t come out, not until right now as her body rocked right on the brink of mindlessness. Because, even while she was selfishly drowning in the sensations, she knew what _he_ wanted, why he’d brought her here.

He was trying to save her.

A violent jolt of pleasure slammed into her as she felt her brother hilting himself within her once more but Corrin forced herself steady, sucking in a breath and forcing her eyes to focus as she drank in the sight before her, the valley stretching out far below, still littered with discarded and broken weapons.

“I…”

And then, with her body clamping down around Takumi’s cock as he it scraped back out against her innermost walls, she let go.

“I’m, I’m sorry!” Corrin moaned, eyes brimming with tears as she finally apologised, speaking to both Hoshido and Nohr as her words carried out into the quiet afternoon sun. “I-I’m sorry, for everything I’ve done, for everyone I’ve hurt.”

With his hands digging hard into her hips, the Prince drove into her tight ass once more, silencing her for a moment as the world swum before her, everything fading to a white as her eyes rolled back in her head.

“I-Nnghhh! I’m, I’m not go-gnaa, going to fight anymore!” She continued, her fingers digging hard into the stone as she forced the words out. “I’ve al-already been, been defeated. I’m, I’m sorry, I couldn’t, couldn’t do an-anything for Hoshido an-and I couldn’t change Nohr!”

She knew he was getting close, she could feel it now, just as she’d felt it so many times, the incredible sensation of his cock getting even thicker inside her, the incredible bliss of feeling her walls stretched out just one millimetre more.

“T-Takumi, I-I entrust, entrust it all, all to you!” Collapsing to the stone, her mouth hung open and her words came out as little more than weak pants. “I’ve told you, ev-everything, you, you have to protect Hoshido and, and, have to save Nohr, from itself.”

“Of course.”

And with those two words, she knew she was free. They’d come full circle, everything she’d been holding onto had been released, all there was now, was everything else.

“GH-GHHAAA!”

“Ngh-Hnggaaaaa!”

Screaming and moaning, their voices rang out in unison, his cock twitching violently inside her and her word exploding in white as she felt him explode- her muscles clamping down vice tight around him as she felt jet after jet of his hot, sticky cum streaming through her passage, filling her ass to the brim and blowing away any last vestiges of reason.

“Ahghaa-hnaaaaa…” It was several minutes before the light returned to Corrin’s eyes, her mind returning as she slumped backwards and collapsing to the ground at Takumi’s feet when she felt him gently pulling out of her. “Th-That…that was…perfect.”

“Ye-Yeah.” He answered, slowly shaking himself back to reality.

They stayed like for some time afterwards, with her leaning against his legs and him looking down at her, both sharing an equally dazed smile.

“You, you did well.” Takumi was the first to break the silence, his words dragging Corrin from her relaxed haze. “I’m proud of you.”

“T-Takumi…” It was silly, after everything they’d done and said already, but as she felt the warmth flowing through her at his words, she still found herself blushing happily at his praise.

Stepping away from her with an assured nod, Takumi walked over to his discarded clothes, fishing around in them for a moment. “And so, I’ve got something for you, a reward.”

“O-Oh?”

“Yeah.” He answered, turning back to her with a smirk that was somehow devious and tender all at once. “Here.”

Looking up at him, she examined the strange loop of blue leather he was presenting her. Blinking, it took her a moment to even realise what she was looking at

Looking up at him with curious eyes, she examined the strange loop of blue leather he was presenting her. Blinking in surprise, it took her a moment to even realise what she was looking at. “A-A… A collar?”

“Yeah.” He explained, blushing awkwardly himself as he moved closer, turning the thick strap over before her eyes. “I, well I don’t know if you have anything like in Nohr, but… Look, it’ll, if you wear this it’ll signify your place, that… That you belong to me.”

A heavy pause settled between them at those final words. If not for the fact that her heart had leapt to her throat, Corrin would have laughed at the surprising nervousness she could see writ across his face. Somehow, even after everything, he was still the same insecure brother she remembered from her childhood.

“Everyone will, will know what it means. So, you won’t have to be in that cell anymore. You won’t be able to leave, but other than that, you’ll have free reign of the place, no-one will bother you.”

 _‘Ah.’_ She beamed, smiling warmly up at him as she shuffled forward, placing her head into his hands and stretching her neck up towards him. _‘Freedom…’_

Moaning softly as she felt his hands encircle her neck, securing his signet of ownership on her naked body, her thoughts drifted back to Azura. And, as she tried to picture the songstress, Corrin couldn’t help but wonder, if perhaps this was better than love.

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

Stepping out of the now lukewarm water and drying herself off, Corrin’s fingers wandered aimlessly to the bare spot around her neck. It truly hadn’t been so long that she’d worn it, but even so it felt almost strange, walking around camp without the collar to signify her place.

 _‘It’s fine.’_ She assured herself, shaking those thoughts away as she shrugged on a loose bathrobe and made her way back to her tent. _‘It’ll pass. Soon.’_

Reaching her home and sealing it shut behind her, she found her thoughts instead drifting away to the time she’d spent since wearing the Takumi’s collar, and more, toward the blue haired Hoshidoan she’d befriended. “Oboro…”

Her freedom had been just as Takumi had explained it, she’d had free reign of the Great Wall and all the Quarters or offices within. She’d learned much about the structure and outlay of the defences and left completely unbothered by the inhabitants except when she walked too close to one of the many exits.

“Mmm.” A familiar warmth built once more within Corrin’s core and, leaving the bathrobe of the ground, she slumped herself naked down onto her bedroll, legs spreading automatically as her fingers ran teasingly along her inner thighs.

She’d spent most of her time with Takumi, of course, either servicing him or simply keeping him company. But, the Prince was a busy man, and despite his royal composure, even he couldn’t get much work done when she was sitting in his lap, or (more often) bent over his desk. So, whenever he shooed her out, without anything much else to do, she’d found herself falling into step with the only other person she knew, helping Oboro with her chores, sharing meals with her and even, occasionally training alongside her.

It had remained a strange friendship, but then, perhaps it was inevitable when so many of Oboro’s duties involved caring for Lord Takumi. Somehow, their equal devotion to the man had brought them together, and they’d fallen into a comfortable rhythm, looking after him together…

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**4 Days Ago**

_‘It’s not fair.’_ Corrin thought to herself, lounging contentedly in bed beside a half-awake Takumi, her eyes locked onto the thick double door shut tight at the far side of the Prince’s quarters. And, more specifically, to the guard she knew was placed dutifully beyond that door. _‘It’s not fair at all.’_

She knew exactly how Oboro felt about her Lord, given the Spear Master’s lack of subtlety on the matter, she doubted there were many who hadn’t noticed. Oboro had been kind to her, even in only the few days they’d known each other, she’d quickly become an important friend. _‘It’s so cruel.’_ And yet, despite this and despite all the work she did together helping with the chores… It was always the same. It was always her that was rewarded- always her that was dragged into an empty room and pinned against the wall, always her that was forced to her knees and fucked hard right down her throat, or who was pushed face-first down onto a bed as he ravaged her ass. No matter her feelings, or how hard she worked, it was always Corrin that he took into his arms, and always Oboro that was left guarding the door outside.

The more time passed, the more difficult it had become to accept.

“Takumi.” She spoke up softly, laying her head against his chest as her fingers slunk beneath the sheets, taking his shaft in hand and gently stroking it. “I was thinking. With the future and everything going on, with all the uncertainty we’re facing… Have you considered taking a wife?”

“E-eh?” He blinked, coming back to full attention as he considered her surprising words. “A wife?”

“Of course. Considering the war and that neither Ryoma or Hinoka are married, it would certainly set your citizens hearts at ease. And, well, you shall need one sooner or later anyway.”

“R-Right.” He coughed, pushing himself to a seated position in the bed, raising an eyebrow when rather than join him, Corrin remained curled up beside him, her hands continuing to softly stroke his hardening shaft. “It’s, it’s not as if I haven’t considered such a thing. And… This isn’t exactly how I planned to, to tell you.”

“Hmm?” She hummed, sliding up a little further, trailing chaste kisses along his flat stomach.

“Well, you see… I’ve never told anyone this but, but some time ago, I got a letter from Queen Mikoto, to open when my heart was conflicted beyond what I could bear. I-I, opened it shortly after you left to return to Nohr.” He paused, seemingly weighing his words for a moment. “This may be difficult to hear… But, she wrote that, while she is your mother, King Sumeragi-”

“Was not my father.” Corrin interrupted gently. “And, thus, we’re related only by marriage and not by blood.”

“I-I see… So you knew already then.” He looked at her expectantly for a moment, but she didn’t explain further. “That makes this easier then. I was… I was thinking that, well, the obvious choice of course is that, you and, and I would. *Ahem* That we-”

Chucking, she leaned up, sealing his lips with her own. “There’s no need to say anything. I’ve already become yours.”

Shuffling around, until she was straddling his lap, her bare pussy slowly up and down the length of his now hard cock, she continued, with only the barest hitch in her voice. “However. I don’t think I would be a wise choice to be your partner, not yet at least.”

“Wh-Wha?”

“That’s why I asked if you’d thought about it.” She grinned, shaking her head at his straightforward thoughts. “Think about how your people would receive me. Even if I was originally a member of the royal family, to them, I’m now nothing more than a traitor. I abandoned my heritage and joined with their greatest enemies, I lead an army through the kingdom and have been implicated in the death of the previous ruler.”

Takumi’s face turned into a grimace, but he couldn’t deny her words, he’d thrown them all in her face barely a few weeks ago.

“Even now, I’m nothing more than a captured Nohrian General. A valuable prize perhaps, but, not fit to be a royal bride. In Nohr perhaps, but not in Hoshido.” Allowing herself a smirk at his response, she pressed down against him a little harder, enjoying the feeling of him reacting beneath her. “No… You should find a suitable wife. A valiant Hoshidoan woman, someone your countrymen can look to with pride.”

Despite her ministrations, his eyes narrowed, it wasn’t difficult to see where she was going with this. “If you’re saying this much, then…”

“Yup!” She laughed, abruptly hopping off him and bounding across the room, naked save for her collar. “I’ve got the perfect candidate in mind!”

“Wha-H-Hey, w-wait!” He called after her, sprawling out the bed after her, only stopping in his chase when she suddenly yanked the door open. As a royal prince, he could hardly go running naked down the halls, so, instead Takumi was left standing in the middle of the room, naked, aroused and glaring in frustration at where the door had been swung shut behind his spritely sister. “What in the hells!?”

He got his answer a minute later when, after what sounded like a small scuffle, Corrin returned, pushing a mortified looking Oboro ahead of her.

“W-Wait, Corrin! I-Eep!” Anything the Spear Master had been trying to say was silenced the moment she caught sight of her lord, dropping her eyes to the floor, with her face burning in shame, she looked just about ready to kill her half-Dragon friend.

Takumi, rooted to the spot in shock and vividly aware, both of his own nakedness and how his hard cock was pointing directly up at his retainer, was thinking very similar thoughts.

“See!” Completely ignoring the mood, Corrin grinned happily at them as she locked the door behind her. “Oboro’s from a well-recognised family, she’s got a very strong standing within your country and even has distinguished military service, serving you directly.

“Buuuuut…” She drew the words out, running her hands along the Spear Master’s quivering shoulders in a small calming gesture. “Most importantly. She’s the woman you’ve loved, for so long.”

Takumi sucked in a breath and Oboro’s entire body suddenly seized up, shame forgotten for a moment as their eyes locked onto one another.

“Did you think I didn’t notice?” She teased gently. “The way you look at her, or the way you’ve talked about her? You loved her before you ever met me.”

“L-Lord… Lord Takumi?”

“I-It would be inappropriate as your master!” He burst out, turning awkwardly away from her as his voice dropped a notch. “It wouldn’t be fair to put that on you, to say anything. I would have been taking advantage of you.”

Shifting his eyes over to Corrin, he tried to make sense of the encouraging smile she was offering him. “I always thought the feelings would… Fade.”

Staring unblinking across at him, not moving an inch from her spot, the blunette looked as if her entire body had shut down.

“Oboro.” Corrin whispered gently, “Come now. You promised, to be honest.”

“I-I didn’t expect it to be like this!” She suddenly snapped, finally coming back to her senses as she shot the other woman a furious glare. No doubt she’d dreamed of this moment a thousand times and no doubt, she’d envisioned something just a little more romantic.

The anger faded as quickly as it had appeared, her visage softening as her eyes were drawn unerringly back to her master. “I-I…” Sucking in a breath and with her entire body seemingly coiling up at the tension, everything she’d held in exploded all at once. “I love you! I always have! I’ve loved you forever! I, I couldn’t say anything, because I’m just your retainer! I’m so far below your station, I can’t possibly, not with a prince… I’d only bring you trouble… I-I… Do, do you really, you really feel that way for me?”

Watching her body tremble, and seeing the tears spilling from her eyes, Takumi moved without a thought- paying not a moments heed to his nakedness, he collected her into his arms, sighing as she wrapped herself around him, sobbing into his chest with happy confusion. “I do. I still do.” He admitted quietly.

Dripping his lips to hers, a lifetime’s worth of hesitation was melted away between them in an instant as they finally, truly, embraced.

Standing back and admiring the pair, Corrin knew that she should have felt jealous, or at least restless. But she didn’t, not at all. She too cared deeply for Oboro, even in the short time they’d spent together, she’d become precious to her. Takumi had already made her his, she felt no insecurity even as the kiss began to heat up in passion, she knew that wouldn’t change. So, having the ability to share the feelings she enjoyed so much with someone else so close to her heart, it only made her happy.

“See!” She crowed a few minutes later when the pair slowly came part. “This is perfect.”

“I, ah… But, but I also-”

“Mmmaa.” Squeezing in beside Oboro and latching onto him, Corrin quickly silenced that opinion, moaning lustily into his mouth as their naked bodies ground together. “Mmmah!”

Breaking the kiss and beaming both at Takumi’s dazed expression and Oboro’s shocked stare, Corrin kept the initiative. “See, now, we’re all happy.” She declared, wriggling behind the other woman and sliding her hands under over her dress, tugging at the ties and pulling it apart.

“W-Wha?” Oboro blinked, looking over her shoulder as her chest protector fell to the ground with a clang. “H-Hey now!”

“You don’t want to?” She teased in response, her voice low and suggestive. “Surely, if you’re going to be Takumi’s wife, we need to test your compatibility.”

“Tha-That’s.” The man in question was clearly overwhelmed by situation. “Oboro. You don’t need to.”

Clearly feeling the fact that she was the only one of the them wearing clothes, Oboro swallowed heavily, shifting uncomfortably in place for a moment before finally stepping back, bringing her own hands up to assist in shrugging her clothing to the floor. “N-No, it’s… If it’s you, I don’t mind.” She whispered, face burning a bright scarlet.

“I can’t… This is crazy…” Takumi whispered, watching in disbelief a few moments later as his sister and retainer stood bared before him, Corrin grinning eagerly at his body’s visceral reaction and Oboro averting her eyes with an embarrassed smile.

Smirking cheekily, Corrin wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist, pulling her backwards until they both ended up laying spread out on the bed she and Takumi had so recently been occupying. Sliding herself under Oboro, with her arms wrapped running teasingly along her stomach and legs keeping the Spear Master’s apart, Corrin ensured both women were displayed openly, their holes presented toward the Prince. “Come brother. Aren’t you eager to embrace your new wife?”

“I-I ah…” Even as her entire body seemed to flush with embarrassment, Oboro made no move to object or contradict Corrin’s words.

“Gods.” He groaned, finding himself surprisingly frustrated, even despite the incredible sight being offered up to him. Regardless of her benevolent intentions, he’d had about all he could take of his sister’s teasing. “Fine then!”

Leaping onto the bed with a roar, Takumi wasted no time in positioning himself between their spread legs, pushing roughly down on Corrin’s shoulders, pressing both of them into the mattress.

“Don’t worry.” Corrin whispered breathlessly into Oboro’s ear, wrapping her arms comfortably around her as she watched the prince lining himself up. “It might hurt a little at fi-AIGHYAAA!”

Arching back with a violent scream, she was taken completely unprepared as Takumi slammed himself forwards, sinking right to the depths of her soaking pussy in a single thrust. “GH-GHAA! Wh-WHA? NHAA!”

“What’s with this sudden attitude of yours?” He answered with a smirk, digging his fingers into her hips as he dragged his cock out, not pausing for even a moment before driving it roughly inside once more. “Since when do you take control like that?”

“U-GH-GHAAA!” Corrin thrashed around, clinging tight to Oboro as her hips shook uncontrollably back up against him, the shock of the unexpected pleasure ripped her thoughts to shreds.

“Trying to act so cool.” He scoffed, not slowing for a moment as he held himself slightly above the shocked bluenette, violently plundering her friend’s depths with all his might. “Did you just want to show off to Oboro?”

“Ghna- N-No! I-I, tha-that’s not, HAANGGG!” With her body instantly succumbing to the sensations, her words came out only between thick moans.

“Taking charge like that, nghaa, even though, you’re the one constantly coming to me! Begging me for sex!”

“B-But!” Corrin gasped, her arms wrapping almost painfully tight around Oboro’s toned stomach and over-sensitive nipples dragging up and down the other woman’s breasts as she shuddered frantically from the brutal pleasure. “But, I-I-I! AH! Fuaaah ahHHAA!”

“Just admit it! Say it so she can hear!” He challenged, hilting himself even harder inside her as he felt her walls clenching ever tighter around his length. “You love it rough! Hng, you’ve, you’ve got no pride! You’re just a shameless woman, always desperate for me to force her down!”

“Y-YES!” She screamed without even a second of hesitation, her back arching and eyes rolling back as the pleasure got far too much to stand. “YES! I love it! I love IITTTTTTTT!”

With her body seizing up and one final jolt of pleasure hammering through her, she clung desperately to her friend, her world exploding in white as she came hard around Takumi’s thick cock, reason and senses both lost instantly to a pleasant fog.

“Haaa. That ought to calm her down, for a while at least.” Takumi sighed, his mood softening instantly as he pulled out, turning a gentle look towards Oboro’s stunned face he reached up, softly caressing her thighs. “Sorry, I never expected her to cause you so much trouble. Are you okay?”

Swallowing heavily, it took her a moment to manage a reply. “I-It’s not, not any trouble.” It was clearly far more than she’d ever expected and she was a million leagues out of her depths, but, “I’m, I’m with you.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and smiling almost in disbelief about the position she was in. “I’m happy.”

“G-Good.” He grinned, somehow managing to look bashful even with everything he’d already done. “That’s all I want.”

Their bodies came together again, lips meeting and tongues dancing together as they ground slowly against each other. Oboro’s mind spinning equally at the feeling of being embraced by Takumi, at having his hands and lips caressing her flushed skin and the sensation of Corrin still wrapped around her, the other woman’s warmth pressed softly against her back. Held tight between two lovers, and receiving affection like nothing before, any last reservations she may have had quickly crumbled.

“Lo-Lord Takumi…” She breathed, her voice heavy with desire and her hips grinding awkwardly against his, rubbing her entrance inexpertly along the length of his shaft, even as her body shivered with the sensations.

“This may hurt.” He warned her, a guilty hesitation writ across his face as he pulled back, pressing the head of his cock against her pussy, spreading the lips slowly around him.

“It’s fine.” She assured him, trying to forcing her voice steady as her hands cupped his face. “I-I’m tough.”

Even so, and despite her words, she still cried out a moment later, her voice echoing in a pained shriek as the Prince rolled his hips slowly forwards, pressing inside her and finally claiming the chastity she’d protected for him, for so long.

“You’re okay.” Corrin and Takumi’s voices spoke together, both gently soothing the bluenette- The prince’s lips pressing gently against hers and the princess’s hands running comfortingly down along the outside of her legs. He moaned quietly into her mouth, savouring the incredible tightness of her walls, pressed tight around his length as he slowly sunk deeper inside her. She dragged her fingers in small circles over her hips, laying them around where the two newest lovers were joined.

They stayed like that for a time, with Takumi leaning alternating kisses between the two women, giving Oboro a chance to breathe and letting Corrin’s fingers help distract the Spear Master from any lingering pain as he carefully pushed himself inside- finally stretching her deepest walls as far as she could take him, his entire length wrapped almost painfully tight within her.

Breaking her kiss with Takumi and laying her lips teasingly across Oboro’s shoulder, Corrin watched with interest as her brother began to slowly rock his hips back and forth, tenderly building up a leisurely rhythm as he stirred his shaft up within the other woman, her moans quickly filling the room as the new pleasure began to overwhelm her.

 _‘He’s so kind like this.’_ She marvelled, dragging her hands up Oboro’s sides and pushing them over around her breasts, letting her own nipples drag across her back as she began to run her fingers around Oboro’s. _‘It’s so different.’_

It wasn’t anything like how he was with her. He was often loving, of course, and it wasn’t rare for them to take it slow or for him to cradle her gently like he was now. But… But, always that was _after_ he’d clearly put her in her place, or when she’d readily submitted herself to him, presenting herself to him or begging for his touch.

“Mmm.” She moaned softly, feeling the pressure rising within her again as she felt the two bodies grinding together atop her. Feeling another woman giving herself to the man that had claimed her exciting her even more than she’d expected. “Hahmmm.”

 _‘It might be nice.’_ She conceded, Oboro certainly seemed happy at least, judging by the tears she could see spilling from the other woman’s beaming face. _‘But, I think I’d get too antsy.’_

Being held too tight to squirm away, being shoved to her knees or bent over whatever was handy- everything he did, every way he claimed and conquered her, it was a reminder… A reassurance. It was comforting like that, it was why she’d begun to beg shamelessly for his touch whenever he denied her, it was why her body surrendered to his whims so easily.

 _‘I wonder, if it’s the same for her… If she would feel the same?’_ Just the thought of seeing Oboro’s expression as her pride was smashed and she screamed herself hoarse in pleasure, was enough to have Corrin gasping.

“Ohnnggg!” She moaned, releasing one hand from the other woman’s body and shoving it greedily between her legs, pushing two fingers desperately inside her. Sharing her lover like this, feeling her friend being taken, right atop her, listening to their moans and cries. “Gh-Huaa!” It was better than she’d expected, jolts of pleasure were quickly running through her even faster.

Leaning herself up over Oboro’s shoulder, Takumi met her with another kiss, pressing a little harder down as he drove himself forwards, all three bodies grinding together with an incredible pleasure. “Mmhhaaa!”

Breaking the kiss as her back arched, pressing her wet breasts even tighter against the Spear Master and clamping her other hand down hard on the other woman’s own slightly smaller mound, everything started to drown out into the same familiar haze of pleasure.

“Gh-GHHaaaaahmmm!” She gasped, her fingers driving even faster within her, scraping hard against the top walls of her pussy as she matched their rhythm.

“L-Lord, Lo-Lord Takumiiiii!” Oboro panted, her body shuddering faster as she lost herself to the unfamiliar sensations. “I-I’m, I can’t, can’t take mu-much, much more!”

“I-It’s fine, ghaa, it’s, you feel, you feel wonderful.” He assured her, his own words coming in bursts as the pace quickened a little more. “I’m almost, al-most there!”

One final moment passed between them, a sudden, final, incredible jolt of pleasure running simultaneously through all three bodies-

“NGHA-GHAA-AAAAA!”

And, with three voices all joining together as one, their bodies crashed together, shaking and shivering from an incredible orgasm- utterly unique from anything they’d felt before.

“H-haaa. That was, you both felt so…”

“I-I don’t… Lord Takumi…”

“Ahhmm… My turn next.”

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

“Ooohaa.” Corrin panted, her hips bucking off the bed as she pushed her fingers roughly inside her throbbing pussy, desperately massaging her massive breasts and gasping quietly from the pleasure as she relieved the memory.

It felt terribly lonely right now, surrounded by friends but separated from either of the people she’d given herself to.

 _‘I miss it.’_ She groaned, throwing her head to the side biting her lip hard enough to stifle any cries as she felt a small orgasm finally jolting through her.

While she adored the time she’d spent being taken by Takumi, or the hours she’d whiled away helping Oboro with her tasks- while she’d adored the family bonds she’d recreated and the friendship she’d found… What she ached for right now, what she was yearning for, was the time she’d spent with both of them together.

She missed feeling Takumi’s cock exploding inside her, flooding her womb with her seed while Oboro sucked greedily on her breasts, drinking the steady stream of milk from her… “Hghaaann.”

Corrin’s fingers drove into herself once more, the night passing only slowly as she warded off the melancholic feelings.

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

It was almost a week after she returned before Corrin found herself standing on a battlefield once more, or, as close to the battlefield as she was allowed to go at least- After losing her the first time and wishing to spare her any possible trauma, Xander had been adamant against letting her participate on their second assault against the Great Wall. It had been difficult arguing against him alone, so when Camilla, Jakob and Felicia all joined their voices in agreement, Corrin had found herself quickly backing down.

And so, with practically the entirety of Nohr’s military might in position ahead of her, Corrin had little to do but stand back, absently rubbing her neck and shuffling anxiously on her feet as she watched them pouring from their hiding spots and forward toward the seemingly impregnable fortress.

“Hmm.”

It was an uneasy feeling. But, there wasn’t anything she could do about it now. She’d made her choice the minute she’d told her siblings about the Great Wall’s weaknesses.

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**One Day Before Her Return**

Resting her head comfortably on his shoulder while he worked away at his desk, Corrin had been lounging languidly in Takumi’s lap when she felt his hands reaching up around her neck once more, carefully unclipping the warm blue collar she’d grown so attached to.

“Wha- Huh?” She gasped, jolted awake at the sudden loss, her hands flying automatically to her bare neck. “T-Takumi?”

It took her a minute to realise what had just happened, what his actions meant. “Y-You’re sending me back, to the cell?” She whispered, her heart clenched tight in her chest. “Have, have I done something wrong?”

His face, which had been drawn into a grim frown, quickly softened. “No, no. Nothing like that.” He answered with uncharacteristic gentleness, wrapping his arms around her waist in assurance. “It’s just, I suppose, I’ve decided to trust you- trust what you’ve told me and, and everything we’ve shared.”

“I don’t…”

“I received a missive from Ryoma just this morning and from Hinoka yesterday.” She did think he’d seemed rather pensive the previous day. “And I believe, I’ve come up with a plan. It’s… It’s a risk, but one that could end this war, that could end everything.”

Eyes wide, she stared in disbelief at what she was hearing. She’d entrusted this duty to him, but, to hear him talking so seriously about it was something else entirely. Unable to speak, she simply nodded him to continue.

“The entire time you’ve been here, we’ve kept your capture a secret. The Nohrian’s suspect it of course, but, by now they should also suspect that you were killed in battle. After all, if you were alive, wouldn’t we be bartering your release for Sakura’s?”

Closing her eyes, she tried not to think about how worried all her friends must be, trying to believe she was alive but never able to confirm it. She had initially assumed she would be traded for Sakura and perhaps some other concessions, that _had_ seemed the most logical step… But, as the days had turned into weeks, she hadn’t been so sure.

“And so.” He continued, his voice strengthening as he guided her eyes towards the documents spread out across his map. “This time, I’ll put my faith in you.”

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

With Takumi’s words echoing around her head as she drifted along the edge of the battlefield, Corrin watched with a conflicted heart as Xander rode forward, leading the vanguard to the Dragon Vein she’d told them about- filling the moat with dirt and sending a roar of victory through the Nohrian lines.

 _‘This will be your chance, to atone, to make everything right.’_ He had told her. _‘To make up for all your sins and to end this war.’_

And then, barely a minute after the roar of the Dragon Vein, she looked over her shoulder at where thousands of Hoshidoan soldiers were now pouring from the treeline behind her, even further back than where the Nohrian forces had launched their assault from- their magic shooting into the air and signalling, what she assumed must have been almost the country’s entire winged division, to swoop down on the stunned soldiers from where they’d been hidden on the far side of the wall.

_‘After this, there won’t be any more death or suffering. We can end it all. You can end it all.’_

Sinking to the ground, as the burden of her newest sins ran through her, Corrin sat unmoving as she watched the entire Nohrian army crumble. Caught between Hoshido’s impregnable fortress and the forces sweeping through their rear-guard, Corrin witnessed it all, refusing to turn away as Nohr’s entire military might was crushed before her- as all her friends were captured or killed.

The battle, such as it was, ended quickly.

Hours passed and still she remained unmoving, the weight of her guilt and all the deaths she’d seen leaving her bound to the ground. First Hoshido and now Nohr, this was the second time she’d betrayed her country, turning traitor to the people who’d love and trusted her. Perhaps that made it even somehow?

It wasn’t until much later, with the morning slowly waning into afternoon, that Corrin finally returned to life.

“A-Ah.” She breathed out a quiet moan, her world coming back into focus as she felt her brother’s warm hands finally encircling her neck once more, the treasured collar wrapping comfortingly around her neck and all her worries slowly disappearing.

“You did well.”

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Phew! And so, more than 40 pages later, it’s finally complete! 
> 
> Well, mostly. I originally expanded the ending a little more with the fate of all the captured Royalty and Takumi’s plan to finish off Garon (who was forced to flee) with all the sacred weapons now being under his control, but ultimately it felt like just unnecessary flab, so I’ve left it as is.
> 
> Once again, I want to thank the person who requested this story from me and apologise again for how long it took to get out. It expanded a lot more than I ever expected but I think, hopefully, it tells a story that’s interesting, compelling and hot. 
> 
> Aside from the dominance themes running through it, it’s definitely a vastly different story to anything I’ve written before so it was an incredibly interesting challenge to work on- had to wrap my head around concepts and ideas I’ve never even played around with in the past.
> 
> In regards to Takumi’s character, I’ve tried to capture both sides of him- that is, the idea of him at the edge of his madness and reason, haunted by the possession and his nightmares as well as his natural, calmer but insecure self (something that Corrin’s submission to him helps with). It’s all from Corrin’s perspective, but hopefully it came through regardless.
> 
> As always, more information about my story statuses as well as a weekly status update, can be found at
> 
> http://jlcdavenport.blogspot.co.nz/


End file.
